Inu: The story of a dog demon and Priest
by Inu-Senpai1
Summary: What will happen if inuyasha was a girl and Kagome was a guy.
1. Long Ago

Inu P.O.V  
Have you every had someone you loved more than anything, well I did and it all started at the tree where I was a sleep for a long time.

"Inu"yelled the running villagers. I jump in the air with the net still on me and broke it with my claws. I started jumping and dodging the nets they were throwing."All most there"I said out of breath. I jump on the roof of the temple and break it. I landed on my feet and started looking for the jewel.

There it was on the other side of the room, I look at it in amazed and started smiling. It was beautiful as he said it was. It started glowing a purple pinkish light and I grab it."She's in there" I hear one villager say from outside of the door. I turn around and saw the door open. I saw 4 villagers looking at me with fear.

They started throwing arrows and I block all of them of course but one arrow hit the fire holder and it fell starting a Fire. I jump back on the roof and into the air.

I turned around to look at the temple that was on fire and I smiled. I was still in the air looking at the jewel in my hand. "Finally I can become a full demon"I said. I landed on my feet and head it for the forest. I started jumping on the tree branches. I heard a voice and stop.

"Inu!"said the priest as he let go of the arrow. I tried to dodge the arrow by jumping to another tree but the arrow hit me in the heart and pinned me to the tree I was about to pass. "Oh"I said as I drop the jewel. It fell on the ground and the priest look at me. "Why Kyo.. I thought you"I said but couldn't finish because I felt tried and started closing my eyes.

Author P.O.V  
The priest named Kyo started walking to the jewel with a trail of blood following him which came from his bleeding shoulder. "It's all your fault Inu"said Kyo kneeling down to grab the jewel.

He started walking back to the village. Everyone in the village was waiting for Kyo, when the saw him everyone started cheering. "Big brother "said Kaede his little sister hugging him. "Kaede" said Kyo before collapsing on the ground. "Master Kyo that wound"said one villager.

"Big Brother are you ok"Kaede ask looking at her brother on the ground. Kyo started coughing up blood.

"Kaede I don't have much time"said Kyo. "Big brother"said Kaede about to cry. "Kaede I Want you to have this, the shikon jewel which you must burn with my body"Kyo said giving the jewel to kaede.

Kaede took the jewel and put it close to her chest and stared crying. "I love you Kaede" Kyo said while touching kaede's cheek. "I love you too Big brother"she said trying to stop her tears. Kyo hand fell on the ground. Everyone started crying. Later that day Kaede Fulfilled Kyo wishes and burned the jewel with him.


	2. The jewel of four souls

Author P.O.V  
"Kago"Grandpa shouted. "Yes"Kago answered walking into his room. "I need your help cleaning out these boxes"Grandpa explained."Why do I have to help"ask Kago.

"Come on your a young boy, you can help your grandfather once in a while "said Grandpa. "Fine"Kago agreed looking in a box in the corner for stuff to throw out.

"Hey what's this"Kago ask with a jewel in his hand. "That dear boy is the jewel of the four souls "Grandpa explained. "Jewel of the four souls?"Ask Kago. "There's a great story about the jewel of the four souls come here. I'll tell you about it"said Grandpa.

Kago sat down and listen to the story but got bored after a couple of minutes. "Are you listen"Grandpa ask upset that he wasn't listen. "Sorry Gramps it not very interesting, it jut a keychain with a marble on it"said Kago. "Well of course that just a replica if you were listen you would know that"said Grandpa. "I guess"said Kago then he suddenly remembered something.

"Hey Gramps you know my birthday tomorrow right?"said Kago. "Of course I have a early birthday present for you" said Grandpa looking through one of the boxes. He turned around and hand it to Kago. It was the foot of a water imp.

"Thanks" said Kago. Kago didn't like the present but didn't say anything. "You're welcome. Now let's continue" said Grandpa look in the next box. "Here buyo"Kago whispered giving his cat the foot to eat. Buyo took the foot and left.

Kago  
Beep, beep  
I reach my hand out to turn of the alarm and got ready for school. "Bye mom" I said leaving the house. "Bye"said Mom. I was about to leave when I saw Sota my little brother in the doorway to the well. I went to see what he was doing. "What are you doing" I ask while standing next to my little brother.

"I saw buyo down near the well and now I can't find him"Sota explained."Ok I'll go look" I said heading inside the room. That's even I heard a scratching sound and Sota jump. "Maybe we should ask someone for help"Sota suggested scared. "I can do it"I said continuing down the stairs convinced that buyo made that noise.

I look around and saw Buyo laying down near the well and walk closer to him. "Buyo"I said. Buyo meows and then the well explodes in a flash of blue light. "What's happening" I said looking away from the bright light then out of nowhere arms grab me. I started kicking but the arms were still pulling me into the well. Before I black out my brother called my name "Kago."


	3. In the feudal era

Still kago  
I woke up to see blue and black light all around me and arms still pulling me down. I knew that this wasn't the same well I fell down in. I look down to see a weird creature with the top part of a man and the bottom part of a some sort of insect.

He also had extra arms. "You have it don't you! Give it to me"Said the creature liking my face. "Give what to you? What you talking about, let me go!"I said about to punch the creature. As my hand punch his face a purple pinkish light started glowing from my hand. The creature back away and started falling to the bottom.

"Wait boy I must have the sacred jewel"said the creature still going down. As I was watching him go down the Same light started coming from my body. "The sacred jewel?Where have I heard that"I said in my head. Suddenly everything went black and purple light started coming from the bottom of the well and I started falling down too.

As my feet hit the bottom of the well. I look around and everything was normal. " I guess I must have fallen in the well but what was with that creature. Maybe I hit my head"I thought. Then I saw one of the creature arms.

"Maybe not"I said out loud. "Hey Sota. Get mom" I yell. But there was no response. I saw some vines so I started climbing. "Maybe he took off" I thought. As I was climbing I saw a light blue butterfly which was really weird. After a few minutes of climbing I finally saw the top of the well.


	4. The dog girl and Glasses boy

Kago P.O.V  
I started looking around. "What the?"I said. "I could be wrong but I think I'm not in Tokyo anymore"I thought. I start walking around. "Grandpa? Mom? Are you there?"I yell.

I continue walking when I noticed something familiar. "The tree! Our shine must still be nearby"I thought. I ran towards the tree."Huh?"I said stopping. I saw a girl on the tree covered in vines. She had white hair, she was wearing red and was sleeping. "I wonder how long she's been here? Maybe I can ask her for help"I thought.

I walk towards her. "Excuse me, miss"I said. "Miss?"I said again. She didn't say anything. That's when I notice she had cat ears or dog ears. "Are they real?"I thought. I started touching her ears. "How cute"I thought. I was about to leave when I heard noise. "Get away form there"yelled Someone. I turn around and saw people.

I was about to say something when they started firing arrows at me. Before I knew it I was tied up. "You didn't have to tie me up you know"I said.

Everyone starts looking at me. "It must be a Kitsune demon in disguise"said a lady. "What are they talking about"I thought. Suddenly the crowd quieted down as someone said"Its Lady Kaede!"

"Who's lady Kaede"I thought. And why do I feel ike I know her?


	5. A long awaited Reunion

Kago P.O.V  
I waiting for a young woman to come but instead I saw an old hunched down woman with an eyepatch. It was clear from the way she was dressed that she was a priestess. What was really surprising since I have always seen priestess who were 25 at the oldest.

The old woman walk up to me and threw something from a bag at me which I guess was salt. "Hey stop!"I yell. "Be gone demon"She yelled. "Stop I'm not a demon"I said. "If you are not why were you in the forest of Inu"She ask. Forest of Inu? "Do you think he's a spy from another village"ask one man. "In that case he's a fool. Who would steal from a poor village"Said Kaede. "What?"I ask. She looks at me and walks over.

"Hmm"She says. She takes of my glasses. "Kyo?"She ask. Kyo? "What are you talking about lady Kaede. Master Kyo is decreased"Said a guy from behind her. "I know but those eyes. Yes there no mistaking it those eyes are his's"Said Lady Kaede. "What are you talking about. What's wrong with my eyes"I ask. "So boy if your not a demon and not a spy how do explain your purple and blue eyes"She ask.

My purple and blue eyes? What is she talking my eyes are brown. "I don't know"I said. "Let's see if he has the scar"said one woman. "Yes if he has the scar then he is Master Kyo"said one man. "Alright clam down"said Lady Kaede. She walks behind me and look on my neck. "It is you big brother"She says surprise.

"Master Kyo is alive"said one guy. "I thought he dead"said another. All of the villagers started Cheering. "Hurry up and untie him"said one. "Yes we must celebrate"said another. One guy takes the rope of me.

"Master Kyo are you hungry"ask a woman. "Where have you been" ask another. "Why are you dressed like that"ask another. "Uh"I said. "Big brother I would like to talk to you"said Kaede. "Sure"I said. I follow Kaede into a hut. What's going on?


	6. So we meet again

Kago P.O.V  
I was siting in the hut with Kaede while she made soup. "Soup Kyo?"She ask. Holding a bowl . "Uh thank you"I said taking it. "This looks good"I said taking a sip. "So uh why do you think I'm this Kyo guy?"I ask. "What do you mean big brother you are Kyo. You have his eyes and scar"said Kaede. I look at her.

"But that could mean anything"I said. "Yes it could but you're the only person in this era that has two different colored eyes"She says. What is going on. "So I'm really not in Tokyo anymore"I said. "Tokyo is that where you Been all these years?"Ask Kaede.

"I'm not Kyo"I said again. "Of course you are. You must have just lost your memory"She says. I can't believe this old woman. I'm not Kyo. "But.."I said but was suddenly cut by shouting. I ran outside and Kaede followed.

"What's going on?"ask Kaede. I saw the thing from before that pulled me into the well. He had a horse in his mouth. The villagers were firing arrows but the thing didn't even move. He just laughed and hit them with his tail.

"Give me the jewel boy!"It shouted letting go of the horse in it's mouth. It started attaching us. It's after me! "The sacred jewel"said Kaede. She look at me sacred. "Do you have the jewel Kyo?"she ask. "I don't know"I said.

"What do we do master Kyo and lady Kaede"ask one guy. "We must lead it to the forest of Inu and push it down the dry well"she said. The dry well? It must be the well I climb out of. "which way is the forest"I ask. She points to it.

"Where the light is shining right"I said running to it. "Wait!"yelled Kaede. I got to find the well. "I'm going to lead it away from the village"I explained. I hope someone saves me because this is crazy. The thing was behind me. "Kaede! Gramps! Mom! Inu!"I yell. Wait who's Inu.


	7. The great Inu is back

Inu P.O.V  
Sniff sniff. It's him! I opened my eyes and Yawn. "It's the blood of the man that killed me"I said to myself. I sniff again looks like he's coming this way. Now I can finally take my revenge. I try to take the arrow out of my chest but my hand started burning.

"Ow!"I yell. The arrow started glowing a purple pinkish color. It was the same color as the scared jewel. It must be near here. He's here. Kyo screams and falls on the ground. "I see we meet again Kyo"I said.

He looks at me with his purple and blue eyes. I really hate those eyes. "Huh?"He says. "Still playing around I see"I said. "So you were alive?"Said Kyo standing up. "What? Did you really think one arrow could kill me? You must be really dumb if you did"I said. There something different about Kyo.

The Normal Kyo would smile at me and make a smart remark. "So why haven't you killed him yet like you did me huh Kyo?"I ask. "That's it! Kyo!Kyo!Kyo! I'm not Kyo. I'm..."He says but I wasn't paying attention to the last part.

I sense the monster coming. "He's here"I said. The monster was about to eat him but the village people shot arrows at them and pulled him back. "Good now pull"said one human. "I'm saved I was scared at first"He says. I look at him. "You okay Kyo? Not like I care or anything. I just want to be the one that gets revenge"I said. "I'm not Kyo. Were you even listening?"He says. "Don't lie I can smell you"I said.

"I'm.."he said walking up to me but the Monster grabs him. "Stop! Let go!"He yelled. He pulled my hair. "Ow. Let go idiot"I yell. "Give me the sacred jewel"He yelled. What did he say? Sacred jewel does Kyo have it. He was about to bite Kyo when he yelled stop it. Light came from his body and I sense the sacred jewel for just a few minutes.

He fell on the ground. I look at him to see if he was okay. This time he had long hair instead of the short hair he had before. Some of the monster arms fell off. "I did it again"He said. He paused for a few minuets and felt his hair.

"What happened to my hair!"He yelled. The purple pinkish light started glowing from his body. The monster came back and throw him in the air. Sniff sniff. He's bleeding. Is he really Kyo?


	8. Revenge

Inu P.O.V  
I watch the sacred jewel come out of Kyo's body. There it is the sacred Jewel. Kyo falls from the sky and lands near me. "Give me the jewel idiot! Quick!"I said. "What?"He says. Is that that only thing Kyo can say now.

"Hurry up"I yell. The monster covers us up in his skin. He's really getting on my nerves. "So your the half breed. I heard about your kind being half human and half demon. Never thought I would see one. I'm going to enjoy killing you"He says. He starts laughing. I glare at him. "Now you finally gave me a reason to kick your ass. Anything more you want to say before I do? You pathetic excuse for a demon"I said.

"You talk big but can you do it?"Ask Kyo. I look at him. "Can you?"He ask again. I look at the arrow and then at the monster. "Of course I can. I'm Inu"I said. The monster laughs. "You're just all talk no bark you can't beat me. Your powerless and even if you did get free you're just a half breed"He says.

"Call me HALF BREED one more time"I said. The monster looks at me and says"Half breed." He uses his tongue to scoop up the jewel. "Don't you Dare"I yell. He swallows it.

His arms grew back and he turned into something even more uglier. His skin started crashing us. "It's crashing me"said Kyo. "Hey can you stop whiny and pull this stupid arrow out"I said. "Huh"He says. I sign. "Look idiot I don't have time for you to play dumb. I know you can take this arrow out since you're the one who did it"I yell.

"I don't know if I can"said Kyo. He reaches for the arrow. "No! You can't big brother. If you let her go she will unleash a greater horror"Said the old woman. I look at her and sniff the air. Kaede. So that old hag still alive huh. Man she did not age well. "Shut up you old hag do you want to die and how about you? Didn't I say I wanted to be the one to kill you"I said. Kyo looks at me and pulls the arrow out. "I choose to unleash you"He says.

My body started glowing. Bump bump bump bump. I closed my eyes and put my head down. "Inu?"ask Kyo. I start laughing. The monster looks at me. I grin and say" Now I can finally have my revenge." He tries to crush me but I broke his skin with my claws. "To slow"I said. I jump in the air and land in front of the monster. "Half breed!"He yells trying to attach me.

"The name Inu! Iron Reaver soul stealer"I yell cutting his body with my claws. I land on my feet and the monster fell apart. I laugh. "Who's weak now"I say. Kyo starts talking with the old hag.

At that moment I sense the sacred jewel. I turned around and walk over. "Give me the sacred jewel. After I became full demon I can finally take my revenge."

"What?"said Kyo. "You either give it to me now or I could kill you like I did this guy don't think I won't"I say. "What?"said Kyo.


	9. Sit Girl!

Kago P.O.V  
"What?"I said. So she really was serious about revenge. The villagers were standing behind her. "Don't worry big brother she will not get the jewel"Kaede said. I look at her. I'm more worried about her killing me then the jewel.

The sacred jewel started glowing. Why does she want to became full demon anyway? Isn't she already powerful. "Hurry up! If you not gonna give it to me. I'll just take it from you!"yelled Inu jumping up in the air and trying to hit me with her claws. Luckily, I jumped back in time before I got another injury.

"Shot her"yelled a villager. The villagers started throwing arrows. She turns and broke all of them. She runs over to them and cuts down the tree branches between them. They started running. The tree branches fall to the ground. Inu jumps on a tree and grins. "Who do you think you're dealing with? You think you can hurt me with these arrow!"She yells.

She laughs. "I thought you were going to give me a challenge."

"Lady Kaede what do we do"ask a villager. Kaede pulled out a string with two bells at the end. "I know it would come to this"said Kaede. I got up and started running. I'm not staying here anymore. "It's pointless to run"Inu said from behind me. She tries to hit me with her claws but I trip and fell to the ground. The jewel fell on the ground too. She walks over to the jewel.

"Now it mine"she says. She was about to pick it up when the string that Kaede was holding appeared on her neck. She was startled by the sudden appearance. It started glowing and turned into a cat collar. "What is this?"she yells. "Kyo! Quickly use the word"said Kaede. "Huh? What word"I ask trying to pick up the jewel.

While Inu was trying to take the collar off. "The order word"Kaede explained. Order word? I grab the jewel and started running but fell down a hill. I drop the jewel again and it rolled on the bridge. "How can you over power me. What was that old hag thinking"said Inu getting the jewel. "A order word but which one"I said to myself.

I look at her ears and the claws and finally the collar. "Uh..um..sit girl!"I yell. The bell on the collar Started glowing and tug towards the ground. She then crashes down. It worked. I walk on the bridge. She gets up. "What is this?"She says pulling on it but it wouldn't move.

"I'm sorry but you don't have the power to move it"Kaede explained. "We'll see! I would go up there and finish you off but I wouldn't want the dead to suffer like that"she yells.

"The word Kyo"said Kaede. "Sit girl! Sit girl! Sit girl!"I said. She falls off the bridge. "Well that should do it should we head home"said Kaede. I look down. "Is she okay"I ask. "She's fine lets go"said Kaede walking away. "Okay"I said following.

At the bottom of the bridge:  
Inu jumps out the water and lands on her feet. "I'm going to kill that old hag and her stupid brother too"She says walking after them.


	10. Seekers of the sacred Jewel

Inu P.O.V  
As the old hag patched up Kyo wound, she explained how monster, demons and people will be after the jewel. I was playing with my collar. "Speaking of demons. What are you still doing here"ask Kyo. I turned around.

"I'm waiting for you to give me the jewel"I answered. "Don't worry with the collar around her neck she can't hurt us or she wouldn't be this close to you or the jewel"The old hag explained. "Why do you want to become full demon anyway. What power could it give you that you don't already have"Kyo ask.

Flashback:  
"Sesshy"I yell after my big brother. "It's sesshomaru"He said annoyed. "Want to play"I ask. "No"Said Sesshy. "Why not?"I ask. "I'm busy"He says. "But you're not doing anything please?"I said. "Fine"Said Sesshy. "Yay"I said. I hug him.

"Don't touch him you half breed"She yells running over to us. She pushes me. I fall on the ground."I don't won't a disgusting half breed touching my son"She yells. She looks at me with her red eyes. I hate those eyes.  
 **Flashback ends**

I look at him. "Oh yes but she's only a half breed so she's not as strong as a full demon"said Kaede. I got annoyed and sat up. I punched a hole in the wall. I glared at her. "Listen old hag , I don't care if you are Kyo's little sister but never in your life call me a half breed"I yell leaving. "Where are you going Inu?"ask Kyo. "On A walk"I said.

I jump on a tree after a tree until I found a place near the river. I sat down and cleared my mind. She does not control me anymore. It's all in the past. I was still thinking when I sense something. I turn around and grab it. It was an must be hungry"said Kyo.

"I'm not now leave me alone"I said. "Just come down here and eat with me"Kyo ordered. I look at him and jump down. I sat near him while he ate a apple. I stare at him. "Why are you being so nice to me Kyo?"I ask.

"Can you call me Kago"Kyo ask. Kago? What kind of name is that. "Whatever "Kago" what are you planing?"I ask. "Nothing. Why do you hate me anyway"He ask. "I don't hate you"I said. "So you like me"He ask. I blush. "Of course not idiot. I want revenge"I said eating my apple.


	11. You idoit!

Inu P.O.V  
I was sleeping outside of Kago's Hut when I sense a demon. I opened my eyes and grab a stone. "Stay away from my jewel"I growled throwing the stone. It flew off into the night. "So the first demon came. How annoying"I said going back to sleep.

I woke up and went inside the hut. "Hey Kago lets go"I yell. I look around he wasn't here. That idiot! I ran outside and sniff the air. I could still smell his scent. I followed the scent into the forest. What if the demon from last night comes back.

I finally found the hut Kago was in. I could smell the demon and blood. Wait could Kago be hurt. I broke the wall and crash into a sword that broke into pieces. I look at the demon and punch his face several times. He fell back and hit the ground. I turned around.

"You okay?"I ask. "Yeah why"Ask Kago. "No reason"I sad blushing. "I can't believe you came"said Kago. "I didn't come to save you! I came to save the jewel where is it?"I ask. He looks away from me. "Well..."said Kago. "Oh no you did not just say that"I said.

I turned around. Sniff sniff. It's the smell of a crow demon. I covered my nose with my sleeve. "And you I hate the smell of you!"I yell. "What?"ask Kago. "I knew you were going to be trouble! Show yourself crow demon!"I shouted.

The guy's armor fell off and a crow demon was where the heart should be."How much you want to bet that crow demon did that?"I ask. "I knew it was something wrong about this guy"said Kago.

"I hate these type of demons the most. Using dead bodies to fight pathetic"I said sticking my hand into the hole. The crow escaped out the back of the hole. I look at the demon as he left. He had the jewel in his mouth. "It's getting away"said Kago. "No shit! Let's go"I said grabbing his hand. We ran after the crow demon. I stop.

"Woah"said Kago. I look at the horse who had a saddlebag with a bow and arrow sticking out. I grab it and told Kago to get on my back. "No"Kago said. I glared at him.

"Stop whiny and get on my back"I yell. "No"said Kago. "If that demon makes it to the village he's going to attack everyone"I said. "Fine"said Kago getting on my back. I started jumping from tree to tree.

"What are you waiting for you"I ask. He looks at me. "Hurry up and shoot"I said. "Shoot? I don't know how"said Kago. "Don't give me that right now Kyo. I mean Kago you know how to shoot just Concentrate"I said. "Okay"said Kago firing a arrow. He missed.

The crow demon ate the jewel and got bigger. "You said I could do it"said Kago. "You can do it Kago. I believe in you just close your eyes and concentrate"I said. "Okay"Said Kago. He better make it or were crow food.


	12. The sacred jewel is broken pt1

Kago P.O.V  
I did as Inu told me. I closed my eyes and concentrated. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes. I look at the demon and fired the arrow. The arrow hit the crow and it fell into the village. I did it Inu was right. "I did it"I said.

"That's great but now it going to land in the village"Inu yelled. "Whoops"I said. Inu runs to the village at full speed. The crow demon was laying in the river. Good it didn't hurt anyone. The crow's legs started moving and the crow was back in the air.

The crow grab a little girl from the Bridge. The crow was flying over the river. Inu jump on a tree and finally caught up with it. "I see it's going to take more then a arrow to kill don't worry I'm here"said Inu. "What are you going to do"I ask. "When I jump I want you to grab the girl"said Inu. I look at her. "Okay"I said.

I thought she only cared about the jewel guess not. She jump and I jump off and grab the little girl. I covered her in my arms. "Iron reaver, soul stealer"She yells cutting the monster in pieces. The little girl and me start falling. "Inu!"I yell. Inu jumps and grabs us.

We land on the bridge. "Thank you master Kyo"said a woman. "Mommy!"The girl yells hugging her mother. I look at them it reminds me of my family. I miss them. "Why didn't the jewel come out"Inu ask. "What?"I ask. The monster flies out the water and starts leaving. "It's to far away"Inu yells. That when the girl started screaming.

"Get it off"she screams. It was a crow leg on her kimono. I notice a guy had a bow and arrow in his bag. That's it. "I know what to do"I said. I grab the arrow and bow. "Like you can hit that far"Said Inu. I grab the crow leg and tied it with my tie I had on. I aimed the arrow at the demon and fired. The crow tried to fly away but the arrow followed him. With what I have Learned it should hit the crow since It's attracted to the sacred jewel.

The arrow finally hit the demon. It body surrounded in a pink light. A faint, but ominous, cracks sound came from where the crow had been. Why do I have a bad feeling. The light scattered in different direction.

After the light disappeared. Inu and me went to look for the jewel. I had to ride on Inu back again."You sure it's over here"ask Inu looking around. "Yes kinda"I said. Suddenly from above the crow head was about to attack us.

Inu stood in front of me and said"Man you never give up."She slices it with her claws. Something pink fell. "I hope that not what I think it is"I Said. "It better not be"Inu shouted. I pick it up. It was a fragment of the sacred jewel.

"It's a Fragment from the jewel"I said. Inu looks at me. "What! You idiot! I'm going to kill you"She yells trying to attach me. "Sit"I yell. She hits the ground but gets back up. "Don't think that will stop! You stupid pathetic good for nothing human!"She yells. I run. "Get back here!"


	13. The sacred jewel is broken pt2

Kago P.O.V  
We were back in the village and Inu was distressing over the jewel. "Look what you done!"she yelled. "Stop barking Inu"said Kaede. "And you talk about me getting the jewel, he broke it"Said Inu.

"Technically it wasn't Kyo who broke it. It was the crow foot that was attach to the arrow that cause it"said Kaede. So it wasn't all my fault. "As you saw the jewel scattered all over. Who knows how many pieces there are and how every many pieces there may be. All it would take is one in the wrong hand to bring disaster"Kaede said.

I can't believe I caused all that. "I'm really sorry"I said. "Kyo, Inu! Only by working together will the two of you find all the shards of the jewel"said Kaede. "What?"I said. "Pff. You really are getting old. I'm one of the evil hands wanting the jewel remember"said Inu.

"Yes but for now there is no other choice"said Kaede. Is this really a good idea. I was still thinking when I notice I was the only one in the hut. I was starting to smell something bad. I smelled around then I smelled myself. It was me. Man I need a bath. I went outside and saw Kaede.

"Hey Kaede! Where the nearest bathhouse"I ask. "Bathhouse? You mean the springs"Kaede ask. Oh yeah I forgot I was in another era. "Yeah it feels like I haven't had a bath in weeks"I said. "If you wish to bathe big brother, there's a small spring near the Forest of Inu but I think I should tell you"sais Kaede. "Thanks kaede"I said leaving.

"That Inu in there"Kaede finished.

At the spring:  
I finally find the spring. I took my clothes off and put them on a rock and went into the water. I started shivering. Maybe this is what Kaede meant. I went under the water to get warmer. Maybe if I moved around it wouldn't be so cold. While I was swimming. I notice feet. Who could that be. I went back up to the surface.

I heard a scream. I look at who it was. It was Inu. "Kago!What are you doing!"She ask. I look at her. "Um uh I didn't no anyone was in here"I said.

"Yeah right you pervert! Get out!"She yells. "I'm sorry"I said turning around and getting out the water. I grab my clothes but before leaving I said"Oh yeah Inu I guess you aren't flat chested."

She blushes and yells

"Baka!"


	14. I'm going back

Inu P.O.V  
I can't believe that pervert saw me naked. I walk into Kaede's hut. "Are you ready?"I ask. Kaede was drying kago clothes by the fire. "Not yet"He said. I look at him. "Kyo?"I said.

Flashback:  
I was searching for food when I sense a human coming. I jump in a tree. He was dressed in weird clothes. He look around and yelled"Come down demon!"

How did he know I was here? I jump down. I look at him and sniff him. He jumps back surprise. "So you are human"I said. He looks at me. "Of course I am. I'm the priest of this village Kyo"He says. "So that's why you're dressed weird"I said.

He looks at me. "Your a weird demon. I can't tell if your human or demon"said Kyo. "I'm a half demon"I said. "What are you doing out here"He ask. "I'm hunting"I explained.

"Here"He says taking out a apple."Would you like to eat with me half demon"He ask. I look at him and nod. We sit in front of the tree. He looks around. "It's very beautiful"said Kyo. "What?"I ask. "The forest I love nature"He says. What a weird human. "I'm Inu"I say. "What"Ask Kyo. "Inu my name is Inu"I said. "What a lovely name"said Kyo. I blush. "Idiot"I yell punching him.

Flash back ends.

"Thanks for letting me borrow these clothes"said Kago. "Actually there your clothes big brother"said old hag. "That reminds me I'm not..."said Kago but was interrupted by a old woman walking in."Lady Kaede"Said old woman. "Yes?"Said old hag.

"It's my daughter"She said. I look at the baby. I sense a dark aura around her. I step closer but the dark aura disappeared. Was it my imagination. The old hag check the baby. "I have to go. I'll check on you two later. Don't kill him Inu"Said the Old hag leaving. I sat down.

"I'm still sorry about earlier"said Kago siting next to me. "I don't no what your talking about"I said. "I'm sorry for calling you flat chested and for thinking you were flat chested"He says. I blush. "Shut up about it. It's your fault"I yell. "How is it my fault your not flat chested"He says. "Not that idiot that you saw me"I yell.

"Well you should have told me"Kago yelled. "I told the old hag"I yell. "Okay thats my fault but you don't have to be all mad about it. I said I'm sorry"He yelled. "Who wouldn't be mad idiot!"I yell pushing him.

"That it I'm leaving. You don't need me around anyway and you don't like me so see ya"Said Kago getting up and heading for the door.

Man he acts more girly than I do. "Fine! But give me the jewel"I yell. "Oh you mean this?"Kago pulling out a small bag. "You can clam down because I'm taking it with me"He said walking out. "Why you!"I yell. I was about to go after him when I sense a demon.


	15. Down the rabbit hole and back pt1

Kago P.O.V  
I somehow mange to find the well. That's where I came out. It should take me back right. I walk closer. For some reason I had a bad feeling. I look down the well. There were bones at the bottom. I hesitated. Are they from mister centipede.

I decided to wait for them to disappear. I turned around about to return to the village but my cheek got cut by something. I grab it. Hair? I look closer I was surrounded by hair it was like a giant spider web but not as sticky. "Why is there hair here"I ask myself.

"Oh my oh me you can see them my little bug my hair I mean"said a fairly scantily-clad girl. I look at her. Somehow I knew she wasn't human. "Pity but seeing not enough"She said. "Who are you"I ask. She laughs. "Oh my bad I'm yura. Yura of the hair but you should waste your time remember my lovely bug because you will be died soon"She said.

She sent some of her hairs at me. They started scratching me which really hurts for hair. "I'll take the jewel. You won't need it"said Yura. One of her hair took the bag. She opened it and took the jewel. "Oh you bad bug breaking the jewel"She said. "Give it back"I yell. "You must be punish. Well goodbye my bad little bug"She said pushing me. I fall backwards.

"Inu!"


	16. Down the rabbit hole and back pt2

Inu P.O.V  
I finally decided to go find Kago and that demon I sensed but was stop by several girls wielding knives and scythes and all seeming to float in the air.

Suddenly I sense Kago was in danger. I look closer at the girls. I seen them before but where oh yeah there from the village. "Look get out of my way"I shouted getting ready to fight but they didn't even Flinch.

"That it I won't go easy on you"I said. "Inu! Wait"said the old hag voice. Was I hearing things. I look around. She was on the ground and her shoulder was bleeding. "Do not hurt them. It is not their doing"Said old hag. "Old hag"I said. I jump away from the girls to the old hag side. "What happened. You look worser than normal"I said.

"Must you always treat a old woman badly"She ask. "About the girls it's them or us"I said. I look at the girls. "And I choose us"I said. "But someone is controlling them"Old hag explained. She looks around. "Where Kago?"ask the old hag. "All I know is he's in danger"I said. "You must go find him"said Old hag. "I would but I got to get through them first"I said.

"Don't hurt them. Control the strings and you control the puppets"said old hag. "What are you talking about"I ask. I know she was crazy but I didn't think she was this crazy.

Suddenly a girl tried to attack me. I jump back. "I don't see no strings"I yelled. "The hair Inu"said old hag. "Hair?"I ask. I attack the girl but she jump in the air. "Huh?"I said. All the girls were in the air. "A trap Inu get away from the hair"said Old hag.

How can I get away from the hair when I can't see it. Suddenly I couldn't move. It must be the hair. A girl tried to attack me but I jump back. "Who ever doing this doesn't know me. I don't need to see you to drag you"I said dragging the hair. I got lose but it some how got tighter . It pulled me to a tree. "Inu!"yelled old hag.

It got even more tighter. I tried to move which really hurts. I pulled the strings away and got lose.

The tree fall behind me. "Oh man I thought I was going to die"I said. "You would have if you weren't demon"Said old hag. The men were now floating in the air. "Man! They just don't stop coming"I said rubbing my neck.

"Just leave me and go find kago"said Old hag. "Spare me the tears"I said grabbing her and putting her on my back. I ran off to the forest. "Let's go find Kago"I said. "Watch out for the hair Inu"said Old hag. "What?"I said. "Nothing"said The old hag.


	17. I'm back

Kago P.O.V  
I woke up in a dark place. "Where am I?"I said to myself. I look down bones from mister centipede were under me. I must be in the well. Which is where I fell when Yura push me. That's when I heard voices.

"We already been here a million times Sota" said Grandpa. I look up is that Grandpa and Sota. "But grandpa I keep telling you this is where he fell"said Sota. "Are you sure you won't dreaming"ask Grandpa. "I wasn't"said Sota. A flashlight shined down on me. "Gramps! Sota!"I yelled. "Kago? How did you get down there?"Grandpa ask.

After they hauled me out of the well. I ran outside. I couldn't believe I'm back. I look around. The buildings, the concrete everywhere, my grandpa and my little brother...everything here. "You were missing for 3 days! Where did you go?"ask Grandpa.

"And why are you wearing those clothes and what happened to your hair"Sota ask. I turned around. I couldn't hold back my tears. I didn't won't to cry but I couldn't help it. "I thought I was going to die!"I said hugging grandpa.

After finishing crying we went inside the house. I told my family the whole story or most of it anyway. After that I went to take a bath since I never had one after what happened at the springs. After finishing up in the bath I went downstairs to the living room.

Grandpa was still in the living room and Sota was helping mom cook. "Oh Kago I sealed the well for you"said Granpa. I sat down and started drying me hair. "You sure it closed off"I ask. "Yup you shouldn't worry about no more visitors"said Granpa. I still have a bad feeling.


	18. Yura of the hair pt1

Inu P.O.V  
I ran into the forest and smelled the ground. That's his scent all right. I then notice Kago weird clothes next to the well. I walk over to the well. "Why did he leave his clothes"I ask myself. Wait maybe he actually did it. He went back home.

I look inside the well. It was empty. "Well you're not getting away from me that easy"I said jumping in the well. I somehow made it to the other side of the well. I look up. I saw a cover. Well I know I'm not in the forest anymore. I sniff the air. Kago was here with 2 other humans. One old. One young.

I jump up to the top and broke the cover. Weird doodles on paper were stuck in my hair. I took them out. After that I followed Kago scent to a house. I tried opening the door but it was locked. I use my claws and broke the lock. I walk in. I could hear voices coming from some place in the house. I walk to the room with all the voices. That when I heard Kago.

I opened the door. Everyone look at me. "I..nu"said Kago. I glared at him. "Idiot! Who gave you permission to leave!"I yelled. "Uh but where did you..."ask Kago. "Through the well, you idiot!"I yelled. "The well but..."said Kago was interrupted by some old guy that look like old hag.

"You lie! I don't know what kind of interest Kago has but nobody could have came through the well. I sealed it myself"said the old guy. "You mean these stupid doodles that got stuck to my hair"I said pulling one out of my hair and putting it on the table. "What?"He said. "So you lied grandpa"said the kid.

"Come on play time over"I said pulling Kago arm. "No I'm not going"Kago yelled pulling his arm away. "You really want to pick a fight with me"I yelled. "Hey! Hey! Stay right there. Your ears..are the Real"ask the woman. "Yeah"I said. She walks over and scratch my ears. I growl. "Aww Your so cute"She says.

"What?"I said. "I'm sorry my mom loves dogs"said Kago. Now the woman was petting me. I made a weird noise. "Did you bark Inu?"ask Kago. I blush. "Of course not"I yelled. "Who's a good girl"She said. "That enough"I said pushing her hand away. "Inu?"ask Kago.

"What"I yelled. "Do you see that"ask Kago. I look at my clothes. "I don't see nothing"I said. "There a hair on your shoulder see"said Kago taking the hair. His hand started bleeding. "Yura"He said. "Your hand"said old guy. "What is it"ask the woman. "It's hair"said Kago. So the old hag was right he can see it too. Kago ran out the house. "Where are you going now?"I yelled.


	19. Yura of the demon hair pt2

Kago P.O.V  
I opened the door to the well. A great mass of hair was coming out of the well. "Hair"I said. "There you are"said Inu from behind me. I turned around. "Look what you did! The hair followed you here"I yelled. She glares at me. "How I'm suppose to know"She yells.

"Kago"grandpa yelled."Big brother"said Sota. I ran to the door and stop them. "Don't come in"I said closing the door. We somehow got to stop the hair from coming out. The hair lunge at Inu. "In front of you"I said trying to warn her. "Where? Here?"said Inu trying to attack it.

Her ears began to move. She jump but the hair wrapped around her. She tried to get lose. "Open the door!"Grandpa yelled knocking on the door. Inu cut the hair off but it regrew. It went after Inu again. Why is it only after Inu. That is when I notice a white string. That must be the string controlling everything. I ran to the hair.

Inu jump next to me. "Here can you cut it"I said pointing at the hair. Inu went to slash but missed. Oh Right she can't see it. I grab the hair. My hand started bleeding. The blood traveled down the hair. "I see it"She says cutting it. The rest of the hair suddenly fell down. It started disappearing. What does it want with Inu.

Yura took the jewel shard what does Inu have that Yura wants. "Let's go back"I said walking to the well. "So you finally want to come back huh? What you realized you missed me?"ask Inu. "I don't but I don't want to put my family in anymore danger"I said.

Goodbye everyone. I stop thinking when I felt something on my head. "Huh?"I said. "This cloth was made by a very strong person in my past. I don't know who but I know it's stronger than any suit of armor"said Inu. I look at her.

Inu had taken off her red cloak and put it on my head, revealing her white under layer. "With you always crying Inu you need it"She said. "Thank you"I said. "Well if you were Manlier you wouldn't need it"said Inu. "You're the one to talk dog girl woof"I said. "What every idiot come on"said Inu grabbing my hand. We jump together.


	20. Yura and Inu finally meet

Inu P.O.V  
"Be careful there's hair in here too"said Kago. "Yeah yeah whatever"I said getting out the well. "So you're saying. What Yura is really after is me"I said. Kago gets out of the well. "Yeah why else would she go after you if she took the piece of jewel from me"said Kago.

I look at him. "What do you mean she took the piece"I yelled. "Huh"said Kago looking somewhere else. "When did that happened!"I yelled. Kago looks up. "I can see a lot of hair here but all we need to do is find the main one"said Kago. "Hey are you even listening?"I asked. "If we find it. It should lead us straight to her."

"There"said Kago pointing to something in the forest. "Got it"I said. I turned around. "Get on my back"I said. "Again"said Kago. "Yes again"I said. Kago got on my back and I started running full speed. I followed the hair. That's when I notice a light up ahead. "What's that?"Kago ask. I got closer. "A fire"I said stoping. We saw dead bodies without heads. Something isn't right.

I got Kago off my back and got closer. Sniff. "They're guys from the village or they're bodies anyway"I said. "Who did it"Kago ask. I saw hair around their necks. "Looks like yura did it"I said. I heard a noise. I turn around. Kago back was facing me. "Now what's wrong? Broke a nail?"I ask. "No"He said. Kago turned around holding a bow and arrows. "Actually I thought I'll borrow these"Kago said.

"I guess you do think sometimes"I said. Kago didn't say anything. "Lets go"I said. Kago gets back on my back and I continue following the hair. "We're getting closer. A lost closer"said Kago. I stop at a tree. I suddenly heard a noise and the tree cut in half. "They're here"said Kago. The hair tried to attack us but I jump in the air.

"From the left"said Kago. I move to the right. "To the right"said Kago. I move to the left. Kago looks up. I look up too. There was more hair than before. I landed on a rock. "They're to much. Come on you need to help"said Kago. "I need to help. Hey didn't you grab a bow and arrows for a reason"I said. "Left"said Kago. I jump to another rock.

"Behind"said Kago. I jump in the air. "Give me a break"I said. I was now sliding down a hill. The hair grab my hand and pulled me. Kago fell off. "Inu!"Kago yelled. The hair tied me up. I was in front of a giant hair ball. A Woman came from the sky and landed on the hair. "Oh my look at the cute doggy"said the woman. I tried to get lose but I couldn't. "You must be Inu"said the woman.

"And you must the demon who took my jewel piece."


	21. The fight between Yura and Inu

Inu P.O.V  
"Oh what a bad doggy"Said Yura. "So how do you know my name?"I ask. "Let's just say a little birdie told me. Everyone one been saying half breed Inu has been playing pet with the priest Kyo"said Yura. "Who's playing pet! He's the Pet and who gave you the right to call me half breed"I yelled. "Hey!"Kago yelled.

"You two been very bad just look what you done to the jewel"said Yura holding the bag. I growled. I really can't stand this demon. "Once I take care of you. I will look for the rest"said Yura. Like I'm going to let her do that. I started laughing. "You take care of me. Who do you think I am"I ask. I tried to get lose again.

"When this is over you're going to wish you never called me half breed" I said. I broke lose. I went after Yura but her hair block me. "Not more hair"I said. The hair attack me. I some how got tied up again. "Man not this again"I said. Someone touch my hair. "What beautiful hair but you really don't deserve it"said Yura behind me.

"Get of me"I yelled. Yura back away and landed on her hair. She looks at me and takes out her sword. She puts the sword through my chest. Which really hurts. Now she was in front of me. She laughed and lick the sword. "I'm gonna cut you in little piece"Said Yura. She went to attack me again.

I growled and she goes back to standing on her hair. Kago had shot an arrow at her. "Leave her alone right now!"Kago yelled. "You really are the priest he talk about"Yura said. Did she say he? "You heard me!"Kago yelled. "Oh I think he wants his pet back. What a good doggy you must be"said Yura.

"Well you shot her with an arrow already"I yelled. "Of course his hair isn't that beautiful like yours Inu"said Yura playing wit her sword. "Just let her go"Kago yelled letting arrow go. Which almost hit me. "Hey watch it idiot"I yelled. The arrow hit the ball of hair and it came apart. Skulls were attach to the hair.

"No look what you done"yelled Yura. "The guys from the village"I said. "Don't worry I will be putting you in here to but one thing first this priest needs to die"said Yura taking at her comb. I could sense something from the comb but I don't know what. Yura threw her comb and it turned into fire. Kago was on fire.


	22. The final battle between Yura and Inu

Inu P.O.V  
Kago! I look closer. I almost forgot he had on my cloak. "There I won't have to deal with you"said Yura. The fire grew bigger. "That's for messing with my precious hair"Yura said. "Do you ever shut up about your hair!"I yelled. Yura turns around.

"Oh my I almost forgot about you doggy. You know pets shouldn't live longer than there master"said Yura coming after me. I look at my hands. Blood! That's it.

"Blades of blood"I shouted slinging it like a barrage. My blood turned into crescent-shaped blades. It cut of Yura's hand. One of my hands came lose. "It broke"I said. That's it every time I hurt Yura, Her hair becomes weak. "That's not fair"Yura yelled. "Well life not fair"I yelled.

"You're so mean. You need to be punish again"said Yura. Her hairs with the skulls attack me. I broke all of them. "Come on let big sis finish you off"said Yura. "Yeah like I'm gonna let that happen"I yelled slinging my blood again. Her hair block the blades. She threw her sword at me. It went through my chest again. I fell to the ground.

"Half breed, half power"said Yura. I tried to stand up but fell back down again. I could only get my head up which wasn't easy. "Why you!"I yelled. Yura lands near me. "Don't be like that after this we will always be together, your hair I mean"said Yura trying to slice me."You wish"I said getting up and putting my hand through her chest. I took my hand out. The jewel fell to the ground and her sword.

"Don't call me half breed"I said falling to the ground. She steps on my hand. "Half breeds like you should definitely die"said Yura. How is she still alive. "Plus you stole my jewel"said Yura picking up the is her weak spot. I sense something. Kago was climbing the hill made of hair. "That boy"said Yura moving her hair. I notice Yura's sword. I grab the sword and slice her back. "Don't turn away from a fight"I said. "That does it"She says turning around. Her hair pushes me to a rock.

"When I took your arm it was like breaking a nail. Now you're really mad. What are you hidden"I ask. "Inu it's the red skull"Kago yelled pointing. "What red skull?"I ask. Yura was about to attack Kago. I broke lose and went after her.

"Oh no you don't"I said. "Don't touch me hair"Yelled Yura pulling the hair up. "Inu!"Kago yelled. Her hair stop me. It took time to get rid of it. "Blades of blood"I said attacking Yura. All the hair started falling. "Don't you die on me"I said grabbing Kago. We landed on the ground and I covered Kago. "Inu look out"said Kago. "Huh"I said.

Yura blade went through my chest. Yura was on top of a hill of skulls pulling back her sword. "Ow"I yelled. "You forgot. I'm immortal"Said Yura. She was about to attack but stop. "It's here the red skull"said Kago trying to break it with an arrow.

"Stop"Yura yelled. Kago broke the skull. It let out a pink purplish light. I sense the jewel. Yura disappeared leaving her clothes. "So that's it"I said getting up. I walk over to Kago. Kago grab the jewel. "She really was just a comb"I said. I fell to the ground.

Kago caught me. "I'm sorry it's because of me you got really hurt"said Kago. "It's no big deal Kago"I said. "Yes it is. You may be stronger than me but I should have help you better"said Kago. I sign and kiss his cheek. He blushes.

"Baka you did help. I would have died if you didn't break that skull"I said. I lay down on his lap and close my eyes. "You're not gonna die are you?"Kago ask. "No Baka I'm just tired just let me sleep"I said."We're not enemy anymore right?"Kago ask. "I guess"I said. Kago starts playing with my ears. "Baka"I whispered.


	23. The fox Tayori and Lord Sesshomaru pt1

This new character was created by Neriaruku120695 or SashaDevera on wattpad. She is very great at coming up with characters. You should definitely Follows her and read her story. It's good too.

* * *

Tayori P.O.V  
"Man sesshomaru this is so boring when are we going to have fun?"I ask. "Do you ever stop whiny"Sesshomaru ask. "Oh Sesshy don't be mean"I said. He turns around and glares at me. "Don't call me that"He said.

"Don't be like that you use to love when Inu called you that"I said. He blushes. Sesshomaru has a huge sister complex. "I did not"said Sesshomaru. "Of course you didn't"I said. Sesshomaru signs and keeps walking.

I follow after him. I just love playing with him. After walking a couple of minutes Sesshomaru stops. "My lord?"ask Jaken behind me. Man sometimes I forget Jaken even there. If you saw him I bet you would think the same. Oh you're probably wonder who I am.

Well I'm Tayori a fox demon that can change my appearance. I'm with Sesshomaru my best friend or like he calls me the annoy demon that follows him. He saved me when I was really weak. He don't really remember but we use to be childhood friends.

"Where here"said Sesshomaru. "I will get to work my lord"said Jaken. He put his nintojo on the ground and it started moving. Jaken followed behind it. It stopped. "My lord it's here the tomb. You have been searching for"said Jaken.

Sesshomaru started moving. I followed. "You sure?"Sesshomaru ask. "Yes my lord. The staff always have lead us without fail"said Jaken. "Liar"I cough. Jaken glares at me. "Clearly it must be this tomb. Let me prove it"said Jaken. Jaken walks to the tomb. I sense something. I sniff the air. Wolves.


	24. The fox Tayori and Lord Sesshomaru pt2

Tayori P.O.V  
Jaken ran behind Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru look at them. "Are you going to do it or should I"I ask. "I will"Sesshomaru answered. Sesshoamru walks up to the wolves. They growled but Sesshomaru didn't flinch. "The fang. It is the fang that I seek here. Once I have it. I will become a far greater power"Sesshoamru explained.

I don't know why he always explains stuff like this. The wolves growled. "How should I explain something in my past help me want to get stronger could it be I'm afraid or could it be I just want to be stronger. Who knows."

Sesshomaru pointed his figure. It started glowing green. "But I won't let pathetic animals like yourself get in my way"Sesshoamru finished. The wolves went to attack but Sesshoamru use his powers and killed all of them.

"Position the staff Jaken"Sesshomaru ordered. "Yes my lord"Jaken said climbing up the tomb. Jaken put the staff on the top of the tomb. The women screamed. Which wasn't a good thing for Jaken.

"This time it's the beauty that responds, do not tell me I was wrong"Jenko said. I laugh. Sesshoamru started walking away. "Knew it"I said. I followed Sesshoamru. "My lord wait for me"Jaken yelled behind us.

Inu P.O.V  
I was siting in a tree branch when Kago came. "First aid treatment? I don't need it"I yelled. "You do, you got hurt very badly. Remember I was there or is it true dogs have bad memory"Kago said. I got mad.

"Of course I got a good memory who do you think I am you but like I told the old hag I'm fine. Now leave me alone"I said. "Fine go ahead and bleed to death but don't cry woof when you need my help"Kago argued.

"Whatever"I yelled. "But before I leave make sure to sit girl"Kago said. I slammed to the ground. I'm really getting tired of this. "What the hell did you do that for?"I ask. Kago walks over to me. "I just want to see if you're okay"Kago said.

"Didn't I say, Go away. You act like I'm the weak one"I yelled. "Just let me check"Kago said trying to pull down my cloak. "Don't touch me pervert"I said grabbing his hand. He got on top of me and pined me down. "Just let me see it's not the first time I saw you naked"Kago said.

"And it was the last time"I said trying to push him off me. "Just undress"Kago yelled. "Avert your eyes"I heard the old hag say. I look. "Huh"I said. "Must you do this in public big brother?"Old hag ask.

I look at her. I kick Kago and got up. "Like I would do that stupid old hag"I yelled. I turn to Kago who look like he was in pain. "And you I'm fine, I'm a half demon"I said pulling down my cloak a little. "Oh it's gone"Kago said.

"Really? I haven't notice."


	25. Inu's Father

Kago P.O.V  
After Finally recovering from getting kick down there, I got up from the ground. Wow I guess half demon can recover quickly. "Ow"Inu said. I look at her.

She slaps her chest the part right below the collarbone. I wonder what happened. I walk over to her. Inu looks at her hand which reveals a small dot or something. It starts moving. Inu look at it and says, almost happily, "Well well if it isn't my old pal Myoga the flea!"

"Flea?"I repeated. Myoga falls to the ground. Inu bends down. "So what do you want?"Inu ask. Myoga gets up. "Lady Inu. I came to uh to tell you..."Myoga began but started to fly up in the air. Inu catches him. "I guess we can talk inside"Inu says walking to Kaede Hut. I followed.

In Kaede hut:  
"So someone finally trying to rob my old man tomb"Inu said. "Yes and as the Guardian of the tomb. I couldn't just sit back and let it be robbed"Myoga said. "But yet you're here. What a great guardian you are"Inu argued, with her sarcastic voice. Which I finally got use to.

"But it's the remains that a care most about"Myoga said. "Oh so where are the remains?"Inu ask. "For I do not know my lady"Myoga admitted. "Inu they say your father was a phantom beast who made the entire western land his home"Kaede said.

"My father was a good-for-nothing snake"Inu said. I look at her. I know I don't like my father but still. "My lady! Please don't speak about your father like that. He was a great demon and a great father"Myoga said. "You didn't know him like I did"Inu whispers. "Uh so what about you mother"I ask trying to change the subject.

Inu looks at me with a sad looking simile. "You want to know? She died a long time ago"Inu says. "And you know what my "great father" did. He just married another human"Inu yelled. Inu stormed out after finishing her sentence but before she left. I saw something I never thought I would see in my life.

Inu crying.


	26. Inu's mother pt1

Inu P.O.V  
I ran into the forest to clear my mind. I jump on a tree branch and wipe my tears. What the hell am I crying about, I'm suppose to be Inu. I was still thinking when I saw Kago riding his bike. That's when I sense something. I jump by Kago side and push him down. "Get down."

"Inu"Kago says putting his head up. "Something coming. Can't you sense it"I ask. We both were looking up. I spotted a carriage flying in the air. Being driven by little imps. I look closer. I saw a elegant woman who I knew to well in the carriage. I got up. "Inu? What wrong?"Kago ask.

"Mo...mother"I said. "Huh?"Said Kago. It couldn't be but it looks so much like her. "Mother"I yelled. "It can't be your mother died. You told me yourself"said Kago behind me. My mother turns around. "Inuyasha"My mother yells. It definitely has to be her. She's the only one that's calls me by my real name.

The little imp things start leaving. All of a sudden a giant hand from the sky comes and crush the carriage. I couldn't believe it My mother...suddenly a ogre appeared holding my mother. "Oh no he's going to hurt your mother"Kago said.

"No he's not"I yelled jumping up. Out of nowhere I saw fire heading my way. I somehow manage to doge it. I jump back down. I saw a green thing with a staff. "You miss"I yelled. "Jaken"A deep voice said. I pause. No it couldn't be.

"Yes my lord"Jaken replied. "Once were done. I want you to kill her"He said. "Come on Sesshy don't scare your sister like that"Said a fox demon on his shoulder. "I will do what I want"He replied. I knew it. It's him. "Sesshy?"I said

"Indeed sis. I've miss you very much"Sesshomaru replied. "More than you think"said the fox. Sesshomaru glared at him."He called you sis. Does that mean he's..."ask Kago. He looks at Kago. "So you're still alive huh? How interesting"said Sesshomaru.

"How do you know me?"Kago ask. "I know you very well but I never would have thought sis that you were still with him"Said Sesshomaru. I blush. "We're not together"I yelled. I look at Sesshomaru who look like he had a grin on his face but it disappeared.

The monster pulled the chain around my mother neck. "These human creatures. Why do you like them so much or is it because of your mother"Sesshomaru ask. I growled.

"That's not it is it. You wouldn't come this way just to tell me that"I said. "You're right dear sister. I didn't come here for that. I wouldn't waste time just talking to you. The tomb of our father were must I seek"Sesshoamru ask.

"Our father tomb? You seriously asking me that question"I yelled. "Father loved you more and that's all I need to know to come looking for you"Seshhomaru explained.

"Father didn't love me and besides even if he did. I wouldn't tell you nothing"I said. "Then you leave me no choice"said Sesshoamru. Sesshomaru whips the ogre. The ogre began tightening his grip around my mother. "Inu"said Kago.

"Do you think I'm an idiot?"


	27. Inu's mother pt2

Inu  
"What?"Sesshomaru ask. "My Mother died a long time ago. Do you think I would fall for such a trick?"I ask. "A trick"Sesshoamru repeated. "Come on Inu be smarter than that"The fox yelled. Sesshoamru hit the fox in the head.

"You're stupid! You can easily bring back people if your lord Sesshomaru. He was even so kind to give her flesh and yet her own daughter wouldn't help her. How sad"Jaken says. Sesshoamru kicks Jaken.

"Ow my lord what did I do?"He ask."You went to far"Sesshoamru answered. "It's alright Inuyasha...I'm fine"My mother says with a sad smile on her face. It is her. The ogre keeps tightening his grip.

"Stop it"I yelled jumping up."Iron reaver, soul stealer"I yelled cutting of the ogre's hand. My mother fell and Kago catch her. I landed on my feet. I turned around.

"Kago take my mother and get out of here"I yelled. "I think not"said Sesshoamru whipping the ogre. "And you you're worthless to me"Said Sesshoamru whipping him in the face.

The ogre was about to attack Kago and my mother. I leap in front of them. I suddenly felt weird. I saw a bright light before passing out. I could hear my brother voice. "I will miss you dear sister."

A few minutes later

I woke up and look around. I was in some weird place. "Where am I"I ask getting up. "At the boarder of the spirit world"My mother answered. I turned around. "I must be crossing over very soon"My mother says. "Crossing over. Oh yeah it happened so long ago. I keep forgetting"I Said.

My mother starts walking. I look at Kago who was still unconscious. Sorry Kago. I follow my mother. "Inuyasha you became such a beautiful woman"My mother said. "Well yeah I'm your daughter"I said. My mother laughs.

"Yes you are and I feel so horrible for leaving you alone with no one to care for you"My mother says stoping by the pond and turning around. "How can you forgive me"My mother ask. "It wasn't a big deal. I had Sesshoamru"I said. "Oh yes Sesshoamru"My Mother says.


	28. Inu's mother pt3

Kago P.O.V  
I finally woke up when I sawing Inu talking to her mother. I'm glad Inu and her mom are okay...and I don't see Inu's older brother or the green thing with the staff or the fox anymore. I tried getting up but I couldn't move. Huh what happened.

I then notice Inu and her mother reflection in the water. Inu was a kid and her mother wait her mother her face. Her mother doesn't have a face. "Inu"I tried to yell but nothing came out.

"What's going on. "Mother"Inu says. "Leaving is never easy. Don't you agree"The faceless woman said. "I...I"Inu stuttered. Come on Inu she's not your mother. "Inuyasha"She says. "I must return the other world."

"Do..Do You have to"Inu ask. The faceless woman makes a pink flower appear. It started falling apart and a little of its pedals landed in the pond. "The pedals look into the pedals in the water"The faceless woman ordered.

Inu nods and walks over. The woman moved behind her and said,"Remember how I used to embrace you like this." The woman puts her hands around Inu. Inu turned around. The faceless woman was putting her hands in Inu back. Oh no.

"I will never let go again"She says. Inu look like she was in pain. "Mother"Inu says. Inu! That's when I saw the chains around my body and little green thing holding them down. It's a illusion. Her mom all of it.

That's when I felt something bite my neck. I slap it and got up. "Thanks Myoga. Looks like I'm less paralyzed then I thought"I said. I notice Inu was gone and so was the faceless woman.

I started looking for them which didn't take long. I saw the green thing talking to the faceless woman. "But lord Jaken if I go any father her spirit will be broken"The faceless woman said. "Do it anyway! Otherwise I will suffer at lord Sesshomaru hands!"

Inu disappeared even father into her body. I got to do something. "What's taking so long! Lord Sesshomaru will be back any minute and..." But stops when I step on him.

"Leave Inu alone"I said taking his staff and sent him flying in the air. The faceless woman started leaving. "Let her go"I yelled chasing her.

"No she mine"She yelled. Inu went even deeper in her. I could only see her arm. "Inu"I yelled grabbing her arm but fall. No! "Kago her spirt awaken it"said Margo. "Spirit"I ask.


	29. A little fun

Kago P.O.V  
"How do I do that"I ask. Inu and the faceless woman went even farther away from me. "Be hold the unmother. Born from the grief of losing her own children. She seeks to fill the void in herself by taking the spirit of others"Myoga explained.

"In this case Inu"Myoga finished. "I'm understanding so far but how do I do it"I said. That's when I heard the unmother say" Soon we will be together always." This is bad. That's when I saw their reflection in the water.

That's it. If I get rid of the illusion maybe I can stop her. I ran to the reflection and smash it with the staff. "Inu!"I yelled. The unmother screams and Inu popped out. She fell to the ground. I ran to her.

"Are you okay?"I ask. She breathes heavily. "How dare that bitch pretend to be my mother"Inu said. I look at her. "But it was Jaken and your brother"I said. "What?"Inu said surprised. "Oh Thank you Inuyasha you really helped me"said a voice. It was some guy with fox ears. Inu turned around. "Who are you"Inu ask. He suddenly appeared in front of us and grab Inu by her neck.

"It's good to see you. You grown up so much"He said. "You.."Inu tries to say. "I didn't want to hurt you inuyasha but Sesshomaru ordered me to"The Guy said. Inu grab his arm. "Who the hell are you"Inu ask."Well since that little snake lock up your memory. Let's just say a old friend"The guy said. Suddenly something started glowing. Inu! "Lady Inu"Myoga yelled. Something came out of Inu's eye. He drop her. I went to Inu who was covering her eye. "Inu"I said. He laughs.

"What a pretty little pearl it almost makes me feel bad for taking it"He said. Inu glares at him. "All of this for my stupid father"Inu shouted. Inu got up and uncovered her eye. Which was now black. "Oh is the little doggy having a tantrum"He teased. She growls before going to attack. He dodged. "I will never get why Sesshomaru loves you. It really makes me jealous"He said taking out a whip with spikes.

He hits Inu across the chest. She falls back. He was about to attack her again when the unmother jump in for front of Inu. The unmother got hit Instead. "The unmother"Myoga said. "She gave her life to protect Inu"I said. "Even if she was a monster she was born with a mother's heart and isn't protecting her child. What a mother can't help but do"Myogs said.

"My dear daughter I'm sorry"The unmother rasped. The guy step on her and she disappeared. Inu growled. "Hey you"I yell. "Kago don't"Myoga ordered. "Jaken"He said. "What do you want fox"Jaken ask holding his staff. "Give me your staff"He ordered. "No"Jaken replied. He glared at Jenko with his red eyes.

"Now is not the time for you to defy me. Since Sesshomaru isn't here don't think I won't kill you. I have no problem with one less demon in my way"He said. Jaken handed him his staff. "Now it's time for the real fun"He said dropping the Pearl In the water and placing the base of the staff on it. The old man head started laughing.

"The old man laugh"Jaken said stating the obvious. The Pearl started glowing a pink purplish light and a portal appeared. All of a sudden a white light appears. "Good work Tayori. I guess you aren't that useless after all."

It was Sesshomaru. "Thank you sesshy"He said. Sesshoamru started walking into the portal with Jaken and I guess Tayori. "There gone"I said. "The portal we must move quickly before it closes"said Myoga. "I know that come on"Inu said grabbing me hand. "What"I said. "You're coming with me."

 **"I hope Inu forgives me for being mean to her"Tayori said. "You did what?"Sesshomaru ask.**


	30. Inu no Taisho's Tomb

Inu P.O.V  
I couldn't believe Sesshy would do something like this. "You relized this could be dangerous right?"Kago ask. "It's fine. No one has beating me before and I'm not going to let them be the first"I said. We saw my father's tomb. "Uh Inu how are we suppose to land"Kago ask. "Just wait for it"I said.

A skeletal vulture fly's under us. We land on her back. She flew to my father's tomb. "Father"I muttered. "Hmmm so are the bones your dad"Kago ask. I look at him. Is this idiot serious right now. "What else could it be"I ask.

The vulture flew around. "Well there not normal bones. I seen okay"Kago explained. "It's true. There hudge because he himself was of incompartable stature. Here he is in truest form undisguised"Myoga explained.

We flew into the entrance of father's tomb. "The treasure was embedded in his bones. That is what lord Sesshomaru is after"Myoga explained. We went deeper inside. I saw Sesshomaru. "You can drop us here"I said. The vulture drop us on a vine. "Thanks Kagome"I said patting her head. She flew away.

"You know her?"Kago ask. "Yeah she's the second protector of this tomb"I explained. "Oh"Kago said. I look down. "Wait here"I said. I jump down. "Sesshomaru"I shouted. He look at me. "We're not finished"I said trying to scratch him with my claws but he moved.

I fell on the skulls. I quickly got up. I look around. Where did he go. That's when I sensed him. I look up. "You should be more respectful sis it's our father's tomb"Sesshomaru said. "You're the one to talk. You're trying to take his treasure. You theif"I yelled.

"Lady Inu look back. Look back"said Myoga. "What"I said. I turned around. I saw a sword. "What it's a sword"I said. "Not just any sword it's the blade of your fathers's fang. The tessaiga"Myoga explained. I walk toward it.

"You mean this shabby sword is the te-what every"I said. "Lady Inu you must take the sword. Please and you lord Sesshomaru you couldn't pull it out. Could you"Myoga said. "Do you mean to say my sister can"Sesshomaru ask.

"Of course. Your father really did love you so he made you a sword. You were his favorite so that should be proof right"Myoga said hiding behind my neck. "Now clam what is yours"Myoga said. "Really? Favorite? Gift? You got to be kidding me. For all I care he can have kept this piece of shit"I shouted.

I turned back to Sesshoamru. "What I care must about is what you, Jaken and that fox did. Good thing you're in a grave because your about to die by my hands"I said. I jump to Sesshoamru and tried to attack him but he dodged.

I scratch the wall instead. "Now we're you trying to hit your brother"Sesshoamru ask. I went to attack him but he kept dodging. I landed on the ground. "Stop dodging"I yelled. "You fight just like when we were kids"Sesshomaru said.

"You can't fight unarmed. Grab the sword"Myoga said. "Never"I answered. "Inu. Get the dumb sword"Kago yelled. I look up. "Don't agree with Myoga. You're suppose to agree with me Baka"I yelled. "Just get the sword. If you do you can get revenge. Don't you want revenge"Kago ask.

I thought about it. I do want revenge. "Now you're talking my language"I said. I went to the sword. "This better work"I muttered. I grab the sword trying to pull it out. It wouldn't move. I try harder. It started glowing white. Maybe it's coming out.

It still wouldn't move. "Pull harder"Kago ordered. I pull even harder. It's still not working. It stop glowing. I let the sword go. I'm going to kill Myoga. "Myoga"I said. "Yes my lady"Myoga answered. I grab him off my shoulder and squeezed him.

"So who's the favorite? I couldn't even pull the sword out!"


	31. FactsThe fight has Begun

Here are some facts before for the next chapter.

1\. Sesshomaru has a sister-complex and is not related by blood to Inu  
Some of you may ask a couple of questions when it comes to Sesshoamru especially in the next chapter. He does have a sister-complex and does love his sister more than a sister. It is not incest since there not blood related.

2\. Kago has different color eyes, glasses and long hair  
If you have read my book. You will know that when he came to the federal area his eyes change to Kyo eye color and Kyo is the genderbend version of Kikyo. He does have glasses and is still wearing them. He does have long hair just like Kyo which is going to be cut later.

Inu's a Tsundere  
Inu is a Tsundere some of you may have gotten it but yup she's a Tsundere who can turn something else when she's a full demon but I won't tell you until it's time.

4\. Tayori  
Who is Tayori? He is a character made by SashaDevera. He is a fox. He was enemies with Inu and Sesshoamru but came to like them. He saw Naraku seal Inu memories and wanted to get revenge after that. He follows Sesshoamru around because he saved him when he was really weak as a child. He teases Sesshoamru and Inu. He is older than both of them. He plays around a lot but can be serious when it's necessary. He doesn't really like Jaken.

5\. Inu one weakness  
Being called Half-breed

6\. Who's the guy and girl in the relationship  
Inu is the guy in the relationship even through she is a girl and Kago is the girl even though he a guy. He acts like Kagome even through he's a guy and Inu acts like Inuyasha.

7\. Genderbend  
Inu and Kagome are the only gender bend

Well I hope that answerers the questions you might ask

* * *

Inu P.O.V  
"Are you done. I am"I heard Sesshomaru say behind me. I sense him coming. I jump and started running at full speed but Sesshomaru catches up with me. He grabs me by my neck and pushes me against the wall.

"All you had to do was be a good girl but looks like I'm going to have to use my poison claws"Sesshomaru said. His hand started glowing green. He went to attack but I got loose. That was to close. I stared running. Suddenly sedshoamru appeared in front of me. "Don't think you can escape."

I tried attacking him but he flew up in the air. He took a whip out and stared hitting me with it. I fell to the ground. I quickly got up. I heard Kago fighting with Jaken. I look at them. I have to help Kago."You shouldn't take your eyes of a fight"Sesshomaru said almost hitting me with his whip. I start dodging again.

I saw Kago fall to the ground. "Kago!"I shouted. Kago went to grab the sword. What's he doing. That's when Sesshomaru hit me with the whip. I fell to the ground again. "I'm ending this"I said trying to attack him again but He grab me and pulled me to him. He kissed my cheek. I look at him.

"Sesshy?"I muttered. He looks at me oddly before pushing his claws through my chest. "Now time to die sis"Sesshomaru said holding up his poison claw. He pushed me to the ground. "Inu"I heard Kago shouted. Sesshomaru stops and looks at him. I look too. Kago was holding the sword. What? How did he? I'm really going to kill myoga now. "It just came out"Kago explained. "Sorry."

Kago looks at the sword. "Hey pay attention to me"I said trying to hit Sesshoamru. Sesshomaru moved away from me and went to Kago. "Hey!"I should. "You are suppose to be a mere priest how could you take the sword out"Sesshomaru ask. I got up.

"Good thing. He's after him and not us. Right lady inu"Myoga said. I look at myoga. "Shut up! He could hurt him"I said. "What? Are you..."Myoga said but I stop listening half way. "Sesshomaru leave him alone. He's my prey don't touch him"I shouted.

"Inu! One step closer and I'll cut you"Kago said pointing the sword at Sesshomaru. "I still don't get it. For some reason I was able to draw out the tessaiga fortunately you weren't able to draw it either. It's obvious he must die"Sesshomaru said.

"You're right. I don't get why he was able to do it but he's just a human. Kago just give this jerk the stupid sword"I said. "No way! He doesn't deserve this sword. It's yours inu so he has to come over here and take it from me"said Kago. "Baka! Do you wanna die? Your not a demon. So stop acting all tough and back off. Just stand there like a good boy and let me do all the work"I said.

He points the sword towards me. "What do you know huh? You're just a..."Kago said. I knew he was going to say half breed. I showed my claws. "What were you going to say"I ask. Sesshoamru laughs."Sister your love for this creature is just astonishing to me. You protect him, indulge him and yet you act like you hate him. What a tsundere"Sesshoamru said.

I look at him. What did he call me. "I...I'm not a tsundere Baka!"I shouted. Sesshoamru similes. "Certainly this feeling of mercy. I still don't understand even through I do show you that. I still won't show any mercy to anyone else. You Can blame that mother of yours. That human mother.

Who caused our father to become depressed and marry another human woman and that other woman caused our father to met his end in this noble place and this is why I hate humans. There blood affects you as well. Isn't that what makes you attracted to them. When it comes to humans. I could care less about them."

Sesshoamru looks at Kago and uses his poison claws on him. "Inu!"Kago yelled. "Kago"I said. He was covered in purple stuff. "How pathetic don't you think little sis"Sesshoamru ask. I fall to the ground. "Y-you bastard"I shouted.

"And not just humans half breeds"Sesshoamru finished. That's it. I got up and started running. "Iron reaver, soul stealer"I said trying to attack him but he jumps. He grabs me with his fur. We were both in the air.

"This could have been different sister but now you will never be my equally."

He sent me flying through the skulls. I hit the wall. I got up. He hits me with his whip. I covered my face but he keeps attacking me. "You keep forgetting your position worthless half breed"He said hitting me with the whip worser than before. I hit the wall again and fall to the ground.

"Don't call me half breed"I muttered.


	32. True form and a mad Inu

**Inu P.O.V**  
 **Flashback**  
 **I was playing ball when I kicked it to far. I went after my ball. Some of father's friend were talking. I didn't say anything since I knew father would punish me. One guy grab my ball. "Is this your ball?"He ask. I nod. He smiles before throwing my ball.**

 **"A half breed like you shouldn't be near us. It's disgusting"he said. What does he mean by half breed. I went after my ball. "What are you doing sis?"Sesshy ask. "Playing ball. Hey Sesshy what's a half breed"I ask. I didn't understand but Sesshy look at me with a weird look.**

 **"Nothing you should worry about"said Sesshoamru. "Uh okay"I said. He hugs me fore some reason. "Sesshy?"I ask. "Don't let nobody every in there life call you a half breed. Not even those bastards"said Sesshomaru. I didn't really understand but I knew Sesshy knew what the word meant.**

 **Flashback ends**

I got up and look at the purple stuff that had the sword sticking out. "Half breed! Half breed! Is that all I am? A half breed! You know it didn't matter until you "the brother" who told me never to let anyone call me half breed. Call me half breed, kill my friend and assault my mother that's when I get pissed. For the ones who loved me for who I am. I will not let you talk about me or them"I said jumping in the air. "I'm going to make you pay"I said. I hit him with my claws. "That was for mother."

"And this is for kago"I said hitting across the chest. I landed on my feet. The top part of Sesshoamru armor breaks off. He grins. "All that for a word, a memory and a dread priest. If I known that would it took to get you mad. I would half killed him sooner"Sesshoamru said.

"I'm going to slit your stomach. Take out your gust and feed them to a wolf. You pathetic awful son of a bitch. After I'm done with you. You're going to end of like father. Died and alone and I will be the one enjoying it all"I said.

That's when I heard Kago voice. "Man I thought I was going to die."  
I turned around. "Kago?"I said. He got up. "Hey you. You tried to kill me. Don't think you're going to get away with it"Kago said walking to me. "Here"He said. I open my hands and he gives me the sword.

"You really under estimated it. Don't let me done"Said Kago. "Okay but how come you're not died"I ask. He looks at me and then his hands. "I don't know"He answered. I look at him. "What do you mean you don't know! You just came back from the dead"I shouted.

The skulls started shaking. "It's true. Those claws of his are deadly poison it had to be the sword or he really would have died. Why don't we try it on lord Sesshoamru"Myoga said. "Hmmm what big words for a flea"Sesshomaru said.

The skull started flying around him. One went flying at me. I didn't move. More went flying at me. I still didn't move. "Let's see if a half breed can even weld the tessaiga"Said Sesshoamru. His eyes turned red. This is bad. He's turning into his true form.

He turned into red light and started flying around. After that it landed in the skulls. The light disappeared and We saw his true form...


	33. Inuyasha vs Sesshomaru

Inu P.O.V  
"He changed"said Kago. "I know. I only seen it once by accident but it's going to be harder to defeat him now"I said. Sesshoamru growled. I grin. "But now that I have this. I'm going to beat you for sure"I said.

Sesshoamru walks closer. I back up with Kago. "Yup I say that should be zero loses after this"I said holding out the sword. I turn to Kago. "Go hide somewhere."

"Okay but where?"Kgao ask. I jump in the air. "Time for another win"I said. I attack Sesshoamru with the sword but it didn't do nothing. Sesshoamru hit the wall and Kago screamed. I landed on my feet and turned around. "It didn't work"I muttered.

I suddenly hear a sound from the sword but it disappeared. What was that. I sense Sesshoamru. I moved out the way. He tried attacking me again. I jump. He fell into the skulls.

"Yo Myoga what's the deal with this sword. It can't even bruise let alone cut"I said. "Well um lady Inu. I uh...I suppose it would make a lovely heirloom or something. Besides its the thought that counts. Now if you excuse me"Said Myoga jumping off my shoulder.

"Hey Hey wait"I said. "Anyway don't let Lord Sesshoamru push you around okay" Myoga said disappearing. Sesshoamru had poison dripping out his mouth. It started making a green smoke. This is bad. "Kago! Hurry get off the ground"I shouted. "But how"Kago ask. All of a sudden the fox appeared.

"Don't worry Inu. I'll save your boyfriend"He said putting Kago over his shoulder. "Hey let him go"I shouted. He grins before jumping to the top. Sesshoamru tried attacking me with his claws. I dodged. Man this poison getting stronger.

I started coughing. I shouldn't stay here to long. I jump to the top. I cough more. I was trying to hold on. "Man I can barley move"I said. That's when Sesshoamru grabs me in his mouth.

He bites down. Ow! He jumps back to the ground. He started moving me around. Ow! "Even his teeth bites harder than this piece of junk"I said. I stab him in the eye. He starts moving. He jump to the top and broke the thing. I got out his mouth. I was holding on to his fur. I saw Kago on my father's armor. I jump down. Sesshoamru look mad.

"Now do you see the power the power of Tessiaga"Said Myoga. I turned around. "Where have you been? This thing is about as useless as Kago in a fight"I said. "Hey!"Kago said. "Oh so maybe this isn't from your father"Myoga said disappearing again.

"Hey he disappeared"Kago said. "Why am I not surprise. In the meantime what am I suppose to do with this thing"I ask. Sesshoamru went to attack me. I dodged. I jump again. I tried hitting his claws with the sword.

I jump back. "That's it Inu"said Kago. "What did that poison affect you that munch. That didn't even do nothing"I said. "Just believe in it Inu like I believe in you"Said Kago. I blush.

"You are crazy this sword isn't good for nothing. I'll live since I'm half demon but you. You got nothing"I said. "So I won't be able to see my family again"Kago said. I turn to him. Kago had tears in his eyes. "Are you crying? come on your a guy! Stop crying"I shouted. "Oh should I smile"Kago shouted back.

"No you should shut up and let me protect you kyo!"I yelled. Kago looks at me. I sense Sesshoamru getting close. I look at him. "Just stay here and watch"I said. I walk to Sesshoamru. Sesshoamru growled. "Yeah yeah growl to you too big brother. Let's finish this"I said. That's when I felt something coming from the sword.

"Tessiaga pulsing"I muttered. I can hear it. The sound from before. No this time it's different. Sesshoamru looks at me before jumping in the air and going to attack. "Now"I said. I jump in the air and started sliding the tessaiga on his arm. He falls and I land next to him.

I look at the sword. "Huh it looks like a fang"I said. I started moving it around. I chuckled. I look at Sesshoamru who was bleeding. "It is a fang. The old man really did leave a gift so here we are two siblings fighting over father's sword but compared to him. You and me are nothing. Don't you get it. We're like a couple of fleas jumping on his body. We would be lucky if he didn't squash us flat"I said.

Sesshoamru growled. "So maybe I do hate my father but your right. I am father favorite but I rather lose a eye then to give up his sword. Maybe I'm not so worthless! Am I big brother"I said. He went to attack but I sliced him across the chest.

He fell off father's armor. He turned to a blue light and flew away. I start breathing heavy. I put the sword down and kneeled to the ground." You okay Inu"Kago ask. I start laughing. "I'm fine"I said. "See I was right"said Myoga. "And where have you been"I ask. "I was getting a old friend"said Myoga. I saw kagome. "You believe me right"Myoga ask.

I smile. Myoga looks at me. "Okay maybe I did but you have to belive me. I wouldn't have left if I knew you were going to win. Please forgive me"Myoga said. "Oh Myoga of course I forgive you"I said. I pick him up. "Really?"Ask Myoga. I stop smiling.

"Next time you leave. I will do more than squash you"I said squashing him. Kagome gave us a ride and we went out the vortex. After we landed in the ground. It disappeared and the Pearl went back into my eye. "Hey look your eye is golden again"Said Kago. Suddenly the fox appeared in front of us.


	34. The letter

Inu P.O.V  
I got in front of Kago. "What do you want fox"I ask. "Hey don't be mean Inu. I came to join you"He said. I look at him in disbelieve. "What?"I said. "Well since you defeated Sesshy I thought it would be more fun to play with you instead"He explained.

I look at him. "We shouldn't trust him"Myoga said. "We should give him a chance he did save me"Kago said. I look at Kago. "Are you crazy. He tried to kill me"I shouted. "Oh come on Inu. I didn't want to kill you. I was forced by Sesshoamru"The fox said with tears in his eyes.

I sign. "Fine just stop crying. I already have one crybaby in my life. I don't need another"I said. He hugs me. "Thank you"He said. I blush. "Yeah you're welcome"I said. He stops hugging me and takes out a letter from his pocket. "Here I forgot to give you this"The fox said. I take the letter. "What is it"I ask. "Oh just a letter from the old man"The fox explained. "Old man?"I muttered. I open it.

 _Dear Inuyasha,_  
 _To my beautiful and only daughter. If you're reading this You have found Tayori or he has found you. Sesshoamru was probably looking for the tessaiga that I have left for you. Of course I know you have defeated him. I hope you still don't hate me. I really did love you and your mother. When your mother got sick. I tried to save her but even I have a limit. After she died I became depressed and distance myself from you. I just couldn't look you in the face. One because I felt guilty and second because you remind me of her. I also remarried to another human woman who resembled your mother. I didn't know she was treating you badly. That she called you half-breed. I am so sorry you went through all of this. I do love you and hope this sword can protect you._

 _Love your father_

 _"I guess that bastard did love me"I muttered_ tearing the paper up. "What was the letter about"Kago ask. "Nothing"I said. "Now let's go to Kaede Hut"Tayori said. "Hey how do you know about Kaede"I ask. "Oh the same way I know you look better naked"Tayori said. I look at him. "What!"I yelled. "Well lets hurry up"Tayori said running. "Get back here fox"I shouted going after him.


	35. Baka Sit!

Kago P.O.V  
We walked back to the village. We told Kaede everything. "How was it that you were able to pull the tessaiga big brother"Kaede ask. "I must say you continue to surprise me."

"My theory is because Kago is mortal and don't forget the tessaiga was made by lady Inu's father and it was a way to protect her immortal mother. It was his feelings towards mortals. That allowed lady Inu to hold it Effectively"Myoga explained.

 **Flashback**  
"No you should shut up and let me protect you Kyo!"Inu shouted  
 **Flashback ends**

He's right. That's When the sword reacted. I start remembering what happened. "For someone like Sesshoamru. Who hates humans, welding the tessaiga was in possible"Myoga said. "It is a strange story. To Inu her half human Heritage has been a cruse. Her feeling for her mother has been taint with shame and yet those same feeling are what makes her special and that is why her father choice her for his resting place. Perhaps the one who most Resembles the father is not Sesshoamru but Inu"Kaede said.

After the talk ended. I walk outside the hut. Tayori was standing outside. "What are you doing"I ask. "Oh just spying on you guys"Tayori answered. "Why aren't you on our side"I ask. He laughs. "You're to trusting that's going to get you killed one day kid. Now let's go see what's Inu doing"Tayori said getting up.

We walked to the tree. Inu's always hanging around. We saw Inu playing with the tessaiga. "Inu?"I ask. She turns to us. "What?"Inu ask. "You want me to tell you. How to use the tessaiga"I ask. She jumps down. "You teach me? Since when did you became a expert"Inu ask. "Well do you promise to protect me with it forever"I ask.

She looks at me. "What are you talking about. You must have hit your head or something"Inu said. "Come on you said I should let you protect me don't go back on your words"I shouted. "I didn't mean it like that Baka! If you shut up for once. I'll tell you what a sword like this should really be used for Stuff like collecting jewel shards and making me more powerful"Inu said.

She starts walking away. "Not for some dumb stuff like protecting you. You can protect yourself. I'm not taking care of a stupid helpless human like you"Inu said. "Fine"I said. I push her to the middle of the bridge. "What are you doing"Inu ask. "Oh this is going to be good"Tayori said. I walk off the bridge.

"Sit girl!"I Said. I heard her fall. "I guess there right you can't teach a old dog new tricks"I said. Tayori starts laughing. "This is totally better than hanging out with Sesshy"Tayori said. "What do you mean tricks"Inu ask. I start walking away. Tayori followed. "Wait. Where are you two going! Fox! Come back here"Inu yelled.


	36. Amari Nobunaga

Tayori P.O.V  
We were sitting up in a tree while Kago took a bath. "We've been away for three days now. You said if we left the village. We found more Jewel shards out here but..."Inu said to myoga but I stop her. "Can you please be quiet dog"I said. Inu glares at me.

"Why would I fox"Inu ask. "Because I'm looking at Kago. Doesn't he look cute"I said. Inu looks at me. "Do you like him?"Inu ask. "Maybe"I said with a smile. I'm not really into guys but it's fun to play with Inu. "Will you can't!"Inu shouted.

"Why not? Do you like him"I ask. "No I just...'Inu said. "Good then I should check up on him since we're both guys"I said. I change my appearance. Inu looks at me. "What the hell! You can change into a human"Inu shouted. "What? Should I turn into a cute human girl instead"I said jumping down. A few minutes after walking I saw Inu rushing down.

"Hmmm what a knotty girl"I muttered. I ran at full speed to catch up. After a few minutes I saw Kago and Inu. Kago scream. "Will you stop screaming like that. I don't want to see anything"Inu said. "It wasn't cause of you. It's my clothes"Kago said pointing at something. I look closer it was a monkey. I suddenly heard a whistle. "You hear that dog"I ask.

"Yeah it was a whistle"Inu replied. I sniff the ground. "Follow me"I said going after the monkey. They followed behind me. I saw a kid going though Kago bag. "Hey you thief"I shouted. "Give me my clothes back"Kago said. The kid took out his sword. "Who are you guys? You look suspicious"The kid said. Did he really say we look suspicious.

"Should I do it or you"I ask. "Go ahead Fox"Inu said. I grin. I walked to the kid and gave him a glare. He looked at me scared. "Are you human?"He ask. "What do you think"I said. I kick him in the stomach. "You can call me Tayori"I said but he was unconscious. "Tayori!"Kago shouted. "Whoops"I said.

After he woke up. Kago gave him food. "You must have been really hungry"Kago said. Kago holds up a tea cup. "Tea?"He ask. The kid grabs it. "Thank you"He said taking a sip. "And there something here for you guys too"Kago said. "No thank you"Inu said. "I'll eat it"I said.

"Thanks Tayori. It's going to be more easy to carry if it's gone"Kago said. Inu jumps and grabs the bag. "You're not eating it fox. Look why did you bring this if it was to much"Inu ask. "It's not to much. I just have things I need in there. Like homework, clothes and..."Kago said. Inu signs. "I give up"Inu said.

"I give you thanks man. The chips and potatoes were delicious"The kid said. "My name is Kago and her's is Inu and you already met Tayori"Kago said. The kid looks at me. "Oh yes Tayori"He said. He slaps his cheek. "And that's Myoga the flea"Kago finished. "You said before. You were separated from your allies. Tell me are you a noble or something"Kago ask.

"I'm not at Liberty to revel my family"The kid said. "Brat"I muttered. "But my name is Nobunaga "The kid said with a smile on his face. "Nobunaga? Let me shake your hand"Kago said shaking his hand. "It's such a honor to meet you. Can I have your autograph"Kago said. He took out paper and a pen.

"Okay"The kid agreed signing the paper. "Why are you acting like a school girl"Inu ask. "He's Oda Nobunaga. Didn't you study history"Kago ask. "Will acutely Kago. That's not what the signature says"Myoga said. Kago took the paper. "Amari Nobunaga? but I thought you were Oda Nobunga"Kago said.

"Well I'm in the takeda Clan. Please do not confuse me with him"The kid said. "So you do know him"Kago ask. "Yeah and he's a big Idiot"The kid shouted. "If you weren't him then Don't waste my time"Kago shouted back. "I hope you excuse me. I have a mission to do. See ya"The kid said leaving. "I wouldn't go that way if I were you"Inu shouted. He fell down the cliff. We walk to the edge. "Idiot"I shouted.


	37. Nobunga and the princess finally meet

Tayori P.O.V  
"So why did we have to follow this guy again"Inu ask. "Because he needs our help"Kago explained. Inu glares at me. "Our help? What about us. We still have our own mission"Inu shouted. "You know they say the lord been possessed by some kind of demon"The Guy whispered to the other.

"Will now that's interesting"I muttered. "What was that fox"Inu ask. "Looks like our lord is possessed by a demon"I explained. "Demon?"Inu said stepping on Nobunga's head. "Hey kid you know where the castle is?"I Ask. "Yes I do and my name is Nobunga"The kid said. I pat his head. "I know but I'm quite older than you"I explained. "Now come on."

We found the castle where the princess were staying. "That's the place"The kid said. I look up. "You smell that fox. The demon stank"Inu ask. "Yeah it's awful"I said. "I also can sense a piece of the sacred jewel in there"Inu said. "Well we better go have a closer look"I said. Inu kneels down. "Jump on Kago"Inu ordered.

"Okay"Kago agreed getting on her back. Nobunaga also got on Inu's back. "Hey what do you think you're doing. Get off"Inu shouted. "I got business up there"Nobunaga explained. "Then go find your own ride"Inu said. I had a idea. I grab Nobunga and hold him bridal style. "You know if you wanted me to carry you just had to ask"I said jumping over the fence.

"I never wanted you to"Nobunga said. Inu followed behind me. I drop Nobunga. "Ow!"He whispered getting up. We look around. We see a Guard sleeping by a fire. We quietly walk away. A few minutes later we saw a couple guards asleep. "So much for security. Look at them there all a sleep"Kago said. "Isn't that a little weird"I ask.

We continue walking. We found the place the lord was staying. We walk in. The kid started opening every room. Yelling princess Tsuyu. "Should we be letting him make so much noise"Kago ask. "Why not? There all asleep. Besides the sooner we found the demon. The sonner I get my hands on the jewel"Inu said. He opens another door. "Princess Tsuyu"He said. He walks over to an old woman. Who I can tell is not the Princess. "Princess be brave"He said turning her over. "Oh what has happened?"

That's when I notice the princess right next to her. "Hey kid. Stop playing around with that old hag and look over here"I said. He looks and drops the old woman. "Did somebody say princess. I know a good way to wake her up"The flea said drinking her blood.

The princess slaps him. She woke up. "Oh princess"The kid said. "Nobunga? Why are you here"She ask getting up. "Princess Tsuyu. You remember me?"The kid ask. "Of course. I'll never forget. You and I were friends as children and you were always so very kind"The Princess said. He blushes.

"I don't know what to say"The kid said. "I remember everything how you trip and fell into horse poop"The Princess said. I chuckled. "Hey Inu. You don't suppose he in love with the princess do you?"Kago ask. "Pathetic"Inu answered. "You're the one to talk"I said. "Shut up fox"Inu said.


	38. The toad is no prince

Tayori P.O.V  
"If I can go home"The princess cried. "Oh Princess"Said the kid. "It was shortly after I came here as his bride that my lord has began to act strange. He had fallen into the gardens pond and ran a terrible fever. It was as though he had become a different person"The Princess explained.

Well that's weird. Maybe he is really possessed by a demon. "Nobunga whatever should I do"The Princess ask. "There is no choose. You must return. Even your father is so far from here has heard of the lord acting strange. Indeed it was him who sent me here to bring you back"The kid explained. "You came on my father's orders"The Princess said.

"Even if he didn't order me to. I would have still found my way here"The kid said. "Nobunga"The Princess said. "Yes Princess"Nobunga said. There's a monkey on your head"The Princess explained. I started laughing. That's when I heard foot steps.

I was about to get up but Inu beat me to it. "Sounds like the lord is here"Inu said. She started walking. "You coming fox"Inu ask. "Yeah"I said getting up. "Hey what about me"Kago ask. Inu stops. "What about you? You're staying here with Nobunaga and the princess. We don't need your help"Inu said. Kago looks at Inu and then at the ground. "Okay."

Inu and me walk out. "I thought I heard something"The demon said. Wait doesn't he kinda look like a toad. "Dang look at that thing"I said. "Yeah and it took you long enough. Let's go"Inu said getting ready to attack. The demon tried hitting Inu with his tongue. Yup it's a toad. "Let's see you true face"she said slicing the bandages off with her claws. He falls down.

Inu landed on her feet. "Ew it's a toad"I hear Kago say behind us. Inu turns around. "What are you guys doing? You should be inside"Inu said. "Well"Kago said. That's when I sense something. What is that. I look at the toad who had a purple pinkish light coming from his left shoulder. Is that the sacred jewel, They were talking about. I definitely have to tell Sesshy about this later. "The jewel. I saw it"Kago said.

"Really I didn't"Inu said in a sarcastic tone. "Be careful my lady. He is the 99th toad of the 99th generation. He's stronger than he looks"Myoga explained. "If that's the case One good punch will make it one hundred"Inu shouted. Inu jump in the air. The toad let out weird stuff from his mouth. Making Inu fall to the ground. sniff.

I covered my nose. What is this. "Toxic fumes very dangerous"Myoga said. "Yeah I think we got that flea"I said. I fell to the ground. Dang! This is bad. I started coughing. I watch the toad go to the kid and the princess. "Give me my princess"The toad said.

The kid took out his sword. "Stay back"The kid. Idoit. "So you think you can stop me"The toad putting his tongue through Nobunaga's shoulder which was now bleeding. He fell. I have to help. "Nobunaga"Kago said. How is he still up. The toad took the princess and broke the wall. He started jumping on the roof top.

The toxic disappeared. I got up and went to Nobunaga. I help him get up. "You okay"I ask. "Princess"He muttered trying to walk but falls. I catch him. "Don't move your shoulder"I said. "It doesn't matter. Please you gotta save the princess"Nobunaga. "I will for a price"I said. "What's that?"Nobunaga. "A kiss"I answered.

He looks at me. "What"He ask. I smile. "I'm just kidding. Your were acting so in love. It made me want to puke so I decide to have a little fun"I explained. "What? How could you tell"Nobunaga ask. Kago looks at him. "You mean it was a Secret"Kago ask. "Stupid annoying toad. No way is he getting away. I'm going ahead"Inu said walking out the hole in the wall and onto the roof. "Hey wait"Kago shouted.


	39. The human turned back Demon

Inu  
I followed the toad scent. I finally found the room he was staying in. I broke the door. "I knew I found you"I said. I saw the princess in a bubble. "Huh"I said. "You're to late"He said rubbing on the bubble. "Princess!"I heard the fox say.

"What has he done"Kago ask. "Princess Tysuu"Nobunaga shouted. "Sealed her in there just like the rumors said. Young women kept in egg sacks until there souls Ripen and eaten with the power of the jewel shard in the young lord position. No one can oppose him"Myoga explained. "Y-you mean that thing is going to eat princess Tysuu"Nobunaga said.

The toad turned towards us. The jewel started helping in his arm. "Not while I'm alive"Nobunaga said about to attack him. "Idiot"The fox said. "Poison gas watch out. Let's see how you like this. Double soul slash"Tayori said. His whip turned into a white light and the fox hit the toad with it. The toad arm was cut off.

"He Hit the toad"Kago said. "Wow that fox is really powerful"Myoga said. I got mad. That's it. I took out my sword. I cut the toad too. His shoulder started bleeding. He fell down. "Don't think. I'm going to let you. Have all the fun fox"I said. The toad got up. "I don't wanna die"The toad said. He put his hand up. "Come to me. Souls I need souls."

The eggs started glowing and the souls started coming out. The souls went into his mouth. His arm grew back and his shoulder was healed. "I live again"He said. "His arm and cut"Kago said. "Filthy no good toad"I shouted.

"What are you waiting for. For each cut you make. I'll eat another soul"He explained. He started laughing. I head a noise. "Not again! Why do I even try"The fox shouted. I look at where the noise came from. Nobunaga had cut the princess out of the egg. "Princess Tsyuu"Nobunaga said. She opened her eyes and started coughing.

"Nobunaga!"The princess said hugging him. He blush. I think I'm going to puke. "Now I die without regret"Nobunaga said. "Don't you touch my princess"The toad said walking. "Hold it"I said hitting him on the head with my sword. "You ain't going no where"I said. He falls down. His eyes turned a different color. I got in my fighting stance.

"Princess Tysuu"The toad said with a different voice. "What have I?"He ask. He touches his face. "Where am I? Did I do this?"He ask. "Well well isn't that convenient. One hit on the head and you lost memory. How ordinal"I said. "I don't think his acting Inu"Tayori said. "What do you now fox"I ask. "He's right. That's voice is the voice of my kind lord husband"The Princess explained.

"So then that would mean. The real lord is still alive. That's great"Kago said. "It's like a nightmare but I cant wake up. It's like I knew deep inside what was happening and yet I was powerless to stop it. I wanted to but I couldn't. Kill me please"He said. I look at him. "What?"I ask. "I don't think. I have the Strength to stop myself"He said.

He started crying. "Do it now please"He said. "Fine with me. Once I get rid of you. I can have the jewel. You want it in the gut or do I take the head"I ask. The fox touch my shoulder. "You can't"He said. "Why not"I ask. "The lord still alive you can't kill him"The fox explained. "Yeah he's right. Didn't you hear him. There's a human in there"Kago said.

"I don't no why your against this. Didn't you hear him. He said kill him so that's what I'm doing"I explained. "Stop it!"Nobunaga yelled. I look at him. He stood in front of the toad. "Please don't do it Inu. Inside this monster is the lord" Nobunaga explained. I point my sword at him. "Move it man or I'll kill you too. Don't think I won't"I said."Please don't"Nobunaga said.

"Then move"I said. "I can't. I can not let you kill him while the real lord is still in there"Nobunga explained. I point the sword near his heart. "Inuyasha"The fox said. "Whatever"I muttered putting my sword back. "If he turns back. I'm letting the fox take care of it. It's not my problem anymore"I said finding a place to sit.

"Inu"Kago said with a happy tone. I heard laughing. I look. It was the toad. "Thank you for saving me"The toad said making another hole in Nobunaga's shoulder. I knew this would happen. Nobunaga fell. "You change back again"Kago said. They started seeing if Nobunga was okay. "Inu"Kago said. "Oh don't even start Kago. You have the fox or I can help but only if I can kill the son of bitch"I said.

"Princess"Th toad said walking closer. "Take the princess. Don't worry about me"Nobunga said. "Okay let's go. Come on. You got this Tayori"Kago said grabbing the princess arm. Tayori nods. The toad walks closer. The fox got up and started laughing. "What's so funny"The toad ask.

"Oh nothing. Just looking how pathetic you are just makes me laugh"He answered. "What"The toad said angry. He tried attacking with his tongue but the fox grab it. He turned into his fox form. He glared at the toad. "I haven't introduce myself yet. I'm Tayori but you call me the bastard who going to kill you."


	40. Stop Boy!

Tayori P.O.V  
"What"The toad ask. I start laughing. I let go of the toad tongue. "Just Kidding. You can go ahead and eat the princess. I don't care but only if you eat her before I find you"I said. "What?"The kid said. "Thank you"The toad said leaving.

"Why did you let him go. Aren't you on our side"Nobunga ask. "Did I ever say I was? I'm a heartless demon. I'm not a good guy nor am I bad guy"I explained. Nobunaga looks at me. "Now it's time to find the prince"I said leaving.

After I few minutes. I finally caught up with the toad. I watch him go after the girls. Maybe I should help. His tongue attack Kago making him fall. I guess I should help. I jump in front of the girls. "Find you and looks like you didn't eat her. Pathetic"I said taking out my whip.

"Tayori!"Kago said. "Oh Kago I'm sorry but I'm going to have to kill him. Luxury isn't something we can afford"I said. "Luxury. Wait that's it"Kago said. "Time to die"I said. "Stop boy"Kago said. I fell to the ground.

 **Flashback**  
"I don't trust that fox demon Kago. He was working with Inu's brother Sesshoamru"Kaede said. "It's fine Kaede. I trust him"Kago explained. "I know you do big brother but what if he's after the jewel"Kaede ask. "Hey old hag! If you don't trust me then put a collar on me like you did Inu"I said walking in the hut. "You were listening"Kago ask. "I told you don't trust me"I said.

"That is a good idea Tayori but why would you want a collar that can stop you"Kaede ask. "Why not? You don't trust me right so it's fine"I said. "Alright if you want to"kaede said. She finds some purple beads. "This is the beads of Subjugation. It was suppose to be for Inu but When big brother tried to use it many years ago it didn't work. So we made the collar of obedience which Inu has around her neck right now"Kaede explained.

Kaede chanted something and the beads appeared around my neck. "Now big brother think of a word"Kaede said. "Uh sit boy"Kago said. It didn't work. "Uh then how about stop boy"Kago said. I fell to the ground. Man that hurts.  
 **Flashback ends**

Kago set the toad on fire and the toad demon came out. "Tayori get the jewel"Kago said. I got up. "Got it"I said. I ran to the demon. "Like I said pathetic"I said hitting it with my whip. The toad demon disappears and I see the jewel shard. I grab it and put my whip away.

"Tayori! Tayori!"Nobunga said. I look at him. Inu was helping Nobunga walk. I turned back to my human form. "Nobunga!"I shouted. He walks over to me. "Thank you. I knew you were juts playing around earlier. You aren't bad"Nobunga said. I blush. "Please be my mate"I said holding his hands. "What?"Nobunga ask. I start laughing.

"Just kidding"I said. "Okay"Nobunga said. "Are you really kidding"Kago ask. I grin at him. Kago looks at me oddly. "Nobunga"The princess said. "Princess"Nobunaga said walking over. The princess hug the lord. "Thank you for saving my husband"The princess said. He falls. I start laughing. "Will he seems like a nice guy"Kago said. I. Kneeled down next to him. "Bet your rethinking my question"I said.

After that we left the castle and had a picnic. "Isn't this great. All the girls are safe"Kago said. Nobunga didn't say anything. "Come on say something"Kago said. "There is still something I don't get. Why did you save the life of your only romantic rival"Inu ask. He laughs. "I don't know. I'm nobunga worlds biggest idoit"Nobubga answered.

"Hey don't beat yourself up about it. That's someone else job. Anyway you saved a lot of life's so be happy"Inu said. "You're right"Nobubga said walking to the cliff again. "Hey"I said. I run and grab him before he falls. "Uh thank you tayori"Nobunga said. "You may be cute but you're a clumsy idoit"I said. Nobubga Blushes. "Yup you're just like Inu when she was small"I said. "What was that fox"Inu ask. "Nothing"I said.

Does anyone get it when Tayori said please be my mate? Does it remind you of anyone?


	41. Enter Shippo & Amazing thunder brothers!

Inu P.O.V  
"Three, two, one"Kago counted. The alarm thing went off and he pressed the button to turn it off. "And now you're noddles are ready"Kago said. The fox and me sip our soup. "It's not bad"I said. "It's delicious Kago"The fox said. "It's the best thing since sliced bread"Kago said.

"Hey Kago? Why aren't you digging in?"I ask. He signs. "Hey speaking of digging in have you notice were surrounded by dead bodies"Kago ask getting up. "Did you notice fox"I ask. "Nope"The fox answered. "I wonder why. Oh I know because you two were to busy looking through my backpack to realize we happen to be siting in a old battle field. "I'm hungry"They say and then they have the nervous to expect to eat here!"Kago shouted.

He sits back down. "Man even the flea has better manners than you two"Kago said. "Finally I found someone who has good taste and taste good. I must say how I'm starting to like your era. That bicycle and your instant food stuff. Tell me has our land started trading with other lands?"Myoga ask.

"Yeah. You're quite smart. I figure you notice. Actually instant noddles was invented right here in Japan during the space age. Everyone eats them but original they were meant for astronauts in outer space"Kago explained. "Astronauts?"I ask with noodles in my mouth. "Astronauts they explored out of space. Oh right you don't even know we been to the moon"Kago said. "The moon? Did you get there by bicycle"The fox ask.

"No in a rocket of course"Kago Explained. I look at him. "And a rocket would be?"I ask. "There long and there usually wide and flames shoot out the bottom and they count down till launch"Kago explained. I finished me noddles. "Hey! Now I see what's gramps was talking about"Kago said. The sky suddenly got dark. "What going on"Kago ask.

"Something not right"The fox said. "Really I didn't notice. Something bad about to happen"I said getting ready to attack. I notice a blue light in the sky. I look up. "You down there. You have a piece of the sacred jewel"The voice said. "Maybe we do. Who wants to know"I said getting ready to take my sword out.

"It could be a demon"The fox suggested getting ready to take out his whip. "I believe it's a fox?"Myoga said. "I don't think so"I said. The blue light turned into a pink bubble. I blink. "What the hell is that thing"I shouted. "Hand over the jewel"The bubble said. It got closer. "The jewel or you're life"The bubble threatened.

This thing can't be serious and to think I was going to use the tessaiga. The bubble put his mouth on my head. I growled. I hit it with my claws. It went flying and turned into a little a little demon. We got closer. "A brat?"I said. "Awww he's cute"The fox said. "Who dares to burst my bubble"The brat said about to run. The fox grab him. "A mean one huh? Even cuter"The fox said. "Whats with that tail? It's like like a squirrel's tail"I said. "I'm a fox"He shouted.

"A fox? Just like Tayori"Kago said. "A fox huh? I'm a fox too"The fox said. "You're not a fox! You're human!"The brat shouted. The fox glared at him. "What was that brat"He ask squeezing him. "Nothing"The brat muttered. "I wanna touch him when your done"Kago said. The brat turned into a stone.

"What did that come from?"Kago ask. "brat!"The fox shouted. "Hey get out off my stuff!"Kago shouted. He was looking for Kago's backpack. He got the jewel. "Found it"He started flying away. "Hey!"I shouted. I tried to grab him but He tuned into blue light and left. "Behind you"The fox said.

We turned around and saw the brat's tail sticking out a skull. I hit him on the head. "You're mean"The brat said. "This might hurt"Kago said putting something on his head. "So why are you determined to get the jewel?"Kago ask. "For my father"He muttered. "I need the shards of the jewel to get revenge for him."

"What do you mean revenge"Kago ask. "He was probably killed"The fox said. "Oh now I get it. He's not strong enough so he need the power of the jewel to take out his enemies"I said looking at the jewel. "Do you mind explaining to me how the jewel got in you're hands"Kago ask. "What are you talking about. I always had this"I explained.

He tries to grab it. "No you didn't give it back"Kago shouted. "No"I said. "Come on lovers shouldn't fight"The fox said. We stop. "What"I said. "Come let's listen to him"The fox said. "Thank you uh human"The brat said. "You can call me big brother or lord Tayori"The fox said. "Uh I'm fine with calling you lord Tayori anyway this is why I want revenge"The brat said.


	42. The shinkon no Tama brothers

Tayori P.O.V  
"It all started not to long. Hundred of warriors where in engaged in a battle near the forest where we lived but a dark cloud passed over head. A cloud so dark and evil no one could imagine what horrors it would bring. The Warriors were first puzzled by the strange turn in the weather"Shippo explained.

He explained more but I stop listening. After that we started traveling again. Inu and me traveled by trees. Shippo was talking about the thunder brothers. "You heard of them Myoga?"Inu ask. "He might be talking about Hiten and Manten and if the rumors are true those two are evil and dangerous"Myoga said.

"Oh I'm so scared. Not. I'll I got to do is defeat the brothers and I'll walk away with all there jewel shards"Inu said. "And one day man will walk on the moon"Shippo said. I laugh. "You're no match for the evil thunder brothers. You're only a half breed. I can smell the human in you. This is between demons. It's got nothing to do with half breeds such as yourself. Stay out of it"Shippo said. Will he's dead.

"I know you want to get revenge and everything but please don't call Inu a half you now"Kago explained. Inu jump down and hit Shippo on the head really hard. "You mean half..."Shippo said but didn't finish because Inu kept hitting him. "He didn't mean it. Don't kill him"Kago said. I jump down.

"Forgive me. Lady Inu. No hard feelings. I will never say that word again. I'm very sorry"Shippo apologize. I chuckled. "Smart thing to do brat"I said. "Next time you call me half breed, I will kill you. You pathetic excuse for a fox. I'm not the one who needs the jewel shard to defect someone so someone like you shouldn't be calling me half bred because I can easy kill you with one claw got it"Inu threatened.

"I got it and I want to give you a gift to apologize"Shippo said taking out the stone and putting it on Inu's hands. He laughs and puts some type of seal on it. "Is this how you foxes apologize?"Inu ask. He laughs. "You're stuck until you get the spell Scroll pulled off"Shippo said. "Don't be so mean. Take the spell of her"kago said.

"Nope"Shippo answered. "Come Inu that stone can't be that heavy"Kago said. "Trust me it is"I said. "Yeah you can say that because you don't have a stature on your hands"Inu shouted at Kago. She tries to lift it. "I don't like to play tricks on men so don't hold it against me Kago"Shippo said hitting Kago head. Kago grab Shippo.

"A little respect please"Kago said. Shippo used the green light thing. "Not again"Kago said annoyed. "Thanks. I'll use this to get the thunder brothers"Shippo said holding the jewel shard. "Hey that brat took the jewel shard again"Kago said taking out his arrow and bows. He runs after him. "Get back here"Kago shouted. "Wait Kago!"Inu shouted. She looks at me.

"Hey can't you get me out since your a fox too"Inu ask. I laugh. "Yup"I answered. "Then why aren't you doing anything"Inu ask. "Because you look cute when you're mad and I love a good challenge so I'm going to let Shippo get the thunder brothers. Don't you think it's going to be more fun that way Kyuti(Cutie)"I said before running after Kago.

"You little fox! Get back here! Baka!"Inu yelled. After a few minutes I finally caught up with Kago who shot a demon with a arrow though his nose. "Wow Im getting good"Kago said. "I'm so proud of you little bro"I said hugging him. "Who are you"The demon ask. "Oh you can call use the Shinkon no Tama brothers"I said. "What?"Kago ask.

"Whatever"The demon said reaching for Shippo. "Stop where you are! I got an arrow and I'm not afraid to use it"Kago said. The demon stops. "And I have a whip. We could totally do 50 shades of inuyasha"I said taking out my whip.


	43. He's not my man

Inu  
"It's no use lady Inu. I can't remove the spell scroll"Myoga said. "Why that stupid annoy pathetic worthless fox!"I shouted. I tried pulling again. "He will regret doing this to me. Next time I see him, I'm going to kill him"I said. That's when I heard Shippo voice. "Inu!"

I look up. Shippo was standing on Kago's bag. "I'll release you on one conduction. Which is you promise not to kill me"Shippo said. I look at him. "Hmmm where kago? And the fox? Why aren't they with you"I ask.

"Will you promise me or not"Shippo ask. "Fine I won't kill you"I said. He gets rid of the stone. "Okay I'm tell you were they are"Shippo said. I hit him on the head a couple of time really hard. "I thought we had a deal"Shippo ask. "We do. You said I can't kill you. You never said I chat hit you"I explained. "That not far"Shippo muttered.

"Oh that's remind me"I said grabbing Shippo by his tail. "You have something of mine"I said. I start shaking him. His stuff fell to the ground. I bent down and pick up the jewel shard. "You better thank god it's safe"I said. "Would you forget about that for once. Lord Tayori and Kago has been abducted by the thunder brothers so shouldn't you go after them"Shippo said. I look at him.

"Huh? The same two brothers who killed your father abducted them. Why didn't the fox do anything?"I said. "They were to powerful"Shippo answered. "If there to powerful. How are you still here"I ask. He looks away. "Can you smell that I think it's the scent of a coward and you know what his name is. Let me give you a hint. It starts with "you" and end with "brat" so what did you do hide while they took them"I said.

"Why do you put the blame on me. Kago's your man. He should be able to protect himself"Shippo said. I blush and push him into the ground. "He ain't my man. I'm more of a man then he is"I said. I turned around and cross my arm.

"Hey!"Shippo shouted. "You're right he should be able to protect himself but he's weak so of course I have to save him"I said. "Huh"Shippo said. "If you properly apologize"I said. "Okay"Shippo agreed. I turned around. Shippo kneeled down. "I apologize lady Inu"Shippo said. "That's better"I said. I pick up Kago's bike. "Come on we got two idiots to save and it ain't going to be easy"I said walking.


	44. A mistress or not a mistress

Kago P.O.V  
"Kago wake up, Kago"I head Tayori voice. I opened my eyes and got up. "So you finally awake"The demon said. I look around. "Where's Tayori? Where am I"I ask. "If you mean that fox he ran away and you don't need to worry about the second part"He answered. Tayori wouldn't run away would he.

 **Flashback**  
"You're to trustworthy that's going to get you killed one day kid"  
 **Flashback ends**

Is this what he meant. I notice the demon looking at me. "Why are you looking at me like that"I ask. "Oh no reason. Don't you love you're new short hair"The demon ask. I touch my hair. It was shorten than before.

"Why should you have a ton of hair"The demon said. He's crazy. "Do you know the flesh and blood of young men does wonders for hair growth some call it the greatest potion of the century"He explained. I look disgusted.

"I would rather kiss Inu than be boiled down for some hair potion"I shouted. "Ssshh keep your voice down. If brother hiten hears you. He might kill you"He explained. If the brother hiten then he must be Manten.

I heard a huge noise. The door broke opened. "Thought I heard voices. Back so soon Manten"Hiten said with a woman. "Oh what a cutie"The girl with woman said. She looks at me and winks. Why do I feel like I know her.

"Brother hiten. Good to see you"Manten said. He looks at me. "Who's he's. What's he doing here"Hiten ask. "He's mine. I found him first"Manten said getting in front of me. "No need to worry. I don't about him. Now that I have this little fox"Hiten said.

"Thanks Hiten"She said. At least this brother looks human. Maybe I can talk my way out this. "Oh and how was your search for more jewel fragments?"Hiten ask. "Oh how could I have forgotten"Manten said. Hiten walks over to him.

"My apologies dear brother. I found one but I lost it"Manten confessed. "Lost it? Don't tell me you're more interested in this guy that you forget the precious jewel shard"Hiten ask. He used his electric powers on the mistress behind him. The lighted disappeared and instead of seeing a dead woman. She was standing with a sword in front of her with smoke coming from it.

"You almost killed me. Idiot"She said putting her sword away. "Sorry sometimes I can't control my anger Naru"Hiten explained. "It's fine Hiten"Naru said. "Hiten forgive me"Manten said. "You bring nothing but shame to this family. If you weren't my younger brother. I would have killed you long ago"Hiten explained. I'm going to die. After that Manten explained what happened. "So this little Shippo has our jewel shard"Hiten said walking to the door. "Are you going after him"Manten ask.

"Of course. You're coming with me"Hiten said. Now my chance. I tried leaving. "Where do you think you're going"Manten ask trying to hit me with a big knife. The mistress from before stops it with her sword. "I don't think so"She said. "What are you doing Nau"Hiten ask. "Have you ever thought he may be imported"She ask.

"She's right because I know Shippo and were his shards of the jewel are"I said. Come on work. If I can convince the dumb brother, I should be able to convince the smart one. "Are you familiar with Inu. The strong barge cute warrior"I said. The woman started laughing. That laugh. Isn't that..."That half breed strong? Don't make me laugh"Hiten said. "You may be right but she defeated all kinds of monsters by herself and she has most of the sacred jewel"I said.

"What"They said togther. Hiten sits next to me. "You are you lying"Hiten ask. I chuckled. "I wouldn't lie about that she is my lover"I said. Which could be true since I could be the reincarnation of Kyo. The mistress laughs harder. "If you tell her you kidnap me. I'll now my one and only love will gladly hand over the jewel"I said.

"Something tells me he's lying"Hiten said. The mistress stops laughing and walks over to Hiten. She gives him a kiss. "I don't think she's lying love. I saw them once and she was so in love with him. I almost killed them"She said. He gets up and grabs me by my tie. "Okay wizard. Take us to this "Inu lover" of yours at once but be warned if you're lying I will kill you"Hiten threatened.


	45. The thunder brothers vs Tessaiga pt1

**Inu** P.O.V  
"I believe I heard enough. It's clear you do have some jewels for us Inu. Jewels that will be mine"Hiten said going to attack me. I took out my sword. "Yeah right"I said. He used his rajekijin which had lighting coming from it. I block it with the tessaiga.

Man he's stronger than I thought. He kept pushing down but I pushed back up. He flew back. "You do have power but no style this should be quite a interesting battle"Hiten said. And hopefully you're the one dead. "Hmmm are you should about this? I don't won't you to break a nail"Hiten said. I chuckled.

"To me this just a game. You're nothing to me and by the end of this battle I will be dancing on your dead body"I said. "Perhaps in your dreams. Enough talking. Time to met your own demise"Hiten said about to attack me.

I jump. Hiten tried attacking me with the rajekijin but I block it with the tessaiga. "Enjoy your last moment of life"Hiten said. "I should be saying the same thing"I said blocking his attack again. I got to be careful not to touch this lighting.

We continue going at it until I heard screaming. I look up Kago was falling. I stop. "Kago"I shouted. Hiten attack me again but I block him. "Ha a true warrior never let a lover come before a battle"Hiten explained. "Hold on Kago. I'll come for you after I'm done with him"I said. "Hurry wait... Tayori!"Kago shouted. The fox? What that reminds me where is he?

The fox woman saved Kago. Hiten still kept attacking me. Man this is getting old. "Inu!"Kago muttered. I look over and saw Manten choking Kago. Dang it. "Kago"I shouted. That's when Hiten's rajekijin touch my shoulder.

"Should have listened to my advice"Hiten said. He sliced me. Ow! I fell to the ground and let go of the tessaiga. I got up and Hiten was already there pointing the rajekijin at me. "Pathetic you don't live up to your reputation. I knew you were just a half breed. I wonder will that lover of yours die first or you"Hiten said. I hold my shoulder.

He called me half breed. Half breed. I'll show him a half breed but first I got to save Kago. "What do you think Manten should we put them out there misery or make them suffer"Hiten ask. "I'm not in a rush Hiten I'm enjoying myself"Manten said. I saw the mistress from before kick Manten. He fell. "Like I'm going to let you kill Kago"She said. "Naru what are you dong"Hiten ask.

The mistress signed. "I'm really tried of playing mistress it's not fun anymore"She said. "What"Hiten ask. The mistress changed into the fox. "You"Manten said kicking the fox back. "I'm going to help too"the brat said biting Manten neck.

"Ow let go"Manten said hitting the brat's head. Hiten turned to me. "Now about the half breed"Hiten said. I got up. "I'm tried of you calling half breed. My name is Inu. Blades of blood"I said taking some of my blood and throwing it at him. He block it. "Finally this is starting to get interesting"Hiten said. I ran to the tessaiga and grab it.

I jump in the air and threw it. "Nice try but you're aiming it at the rocks"Hiten said. I landed on my feet. "I wasn't aiming for you"I said. "Then Wh..."Hiten said but stops and turns around. The tessaiga went through Manten's chest. "Perfect"I muttered.


	46. The thunder brothers vs Tessaiga pt2

Inu P.O.V  
Hiten attack them with lighting. I ran towards them. "Are you okay Kago"I ask. "Hey what about me"The fox said. "What about you"I said. "You're so mean"The fox said. "Yeah I'm fine but I drop the tessaiga when the lighting attack"Kago explained.

I Chuckled. "Oh it's fine I have another one"I said in my sarcastic voice. "I'm sorry I mess up"Kago said. "No shit you messed up. You mess up big time but sword or no sword. You're wrong if I'm going to let Hiten beat me"I said.

We saw Hiten bite Manten's head. "Hiten a Cannibal"Kago ask. "No wait things are not always what they appear. Hiten bite into his brother head to fuse the sacred jewel shards with his own body. My lady you must be more careful then before for Hiten now holds the power of 5 jewel shards"Myōga explained. He jumps on my shoulder.

"Really I didn't now. Now can you please explain why you weren't here until now"I said. "Uh"Myōga said. "Convenient how you disappeared when things got rough"Kago said. "Did you hear that. It what I use everyday and that's sarcasm which means that it wasn't convenient that you disappeared when we needed you most"I said.

"I didn't disappear. I had to scratch something"Myōga explained. I sense something. "Look out"I said grabbing Kago and The fox grab Shippō. We were almost hit by lighting. "How dare you strike down my beloved brother. I will not stop until I return the Deed"Hiten said. That's means he's after Kago and his power is stronger then before. He now has the power of 5 jewel shards.

I got a real problem on my hands. I got up. "Fox take Kago and Shippō and get as far away from here as you able to"I said. "We can't leave you"Kago said. "Kago right"The fox said. "Hurry up"I said. He nods and they start running. I look at Hiten. "I will get my revenge for my brother"Hiten said turning his lighting into a ball.

It was heading towards me. Dang it. I can't avoid it. "My lady use the sheath of the tessaiga"Myōga said. "What are you talking about"I said. "Use the the sheath of the tessaiga and it will block the lighting ball quickly"Myōga said. "You better be right"I said taking it out. Myōga was right. I block the lighting ball.

"You were right Myōga"I said. "Just as I presumed. The sheath keeps the mighty tessaiga power in check so natural it can repel a near lighting ball. My hunch was correct on that one"Myōga said. I look at him. "You mean it was just a hunch and you sent me into battle"I shouted.

"I wouldn't call it a hunch my lady more like a highly educated guess but let's get back to the matter of escaping with our lives"Myōga said. "No way I'm going to use this to defeat that demon"I said. I jump and Hiten attack me with another lighting ball but I block it with the sheath. "If I can blast through the core I can defeat him"I muttered.

I made it though the core. I look but I didn't see him. That's when I felt something go through my chest. I saw blood. "Ow"I shouted. Lighting was going all though my body. I fell to the ground. "Inu"I heard Kago yell. Hiten went to attack me again but I got up and block it with the sheath. Man I'm tried.


	47. Dumb fox, Sly dog

Inu  
I start running away but Hiten kept attacking me with lighting. Those jewel shards increase his speed. His rajkeijin hit my shoulder. I fell but quickly got up. My shoulder was bleeding pretty badly. Hiten went to attack me but Kago arrow broke one of Hiten's flying wheels. He stops. Now my chance. I grab the rajkeijin.

"Your really annoying half breed"Hiten said. Lighting went though my body. "I don't need this anymore"I said throwing the sheath. "I'll do things the old way"I said punching Hiten in the face. I sent him flying into the rocks. "Who's a half breed now Hiten"I said. "I never been hit in the face before and I refuse to let it happen again"Hiten said glowing blue.

"I'll see you in hell. You half breed"Hiten said going to attack me. I went for the sheath and block his attack. That's when I heard a noise. I notice the sheath starting to crack. "I should be happy with your death just like every half breed"Hiten said. Hiten turned around and I saw Kago, the fox and Shippō running for my sword.

Lighting started coming from hiten's mouth. Hiten must have gotten Manten power as well. "Kago run"I shouted. They went into flames. "Kago!"I shouted. "I wouldn't rest my breath on him"Hiten said. Please be okay. "What a shame it's seems him and that fox child and fox he/she is dead"Hiten said. I look at the fire.

"You bastard. You killed my friends, you called me half breed. I will not let you get away with this. They were like a family to me and you killed them"I said pushing the sheath. "You will regret the day you met me. I promise you that. It doesn't matter if you hurt me but you never hurt my friends"I shouted.

"I think the blood went to your head. I never thought you will care that much for a human man. When willow ever learn that no lover is worth a battle over. Getting revenge for my brother is well worth fighting for the death for"Hiten explained.

"Will shut the hell up. Me fighting for my love ones is more important then some ugly thing you call a brother. Don't underestimate me, I'll show you revenge "I said. Hiten went to attack me but I block it with a sheath. I heard more breaking sounds. Dang it. I heard the sound of a pulse. I saw the tessaiga fly over to me.

I grab it. "Now die"I shouted slicing his rajkeijin and himself in half. Hiten disappeared. The jewel shards fell to the ground. I bent down. "My lady the jewel shards"Myōga said. "I don't care about some stupid jewel shards. If only I took care of Hiten sooner I could have save Kago, Tayori and Shippō. I'm pathetic. There right I'm just a half breed"I said.

"Dog"I heard Tayori say. "What"I said. "Fox"I said turning around. I saw Tayori standing next to Kago who was holding Shippō. They were surrounded by blue light. "Inu you fought the battle hard and well"Kago said. "In the end I was wrong about you. You're not just a half breed and thanks to you I finally got my revenge for my father"Myōga said.

"And I finally got to meet you again after All these years. I'm going to miss you and Sesshy"The fox said. "Behold the souls have come to say goodbye before they go to the other side"Myōga explained. "Huh"I said. They started leaving. "Wait don't leave me. I haven't told you my feelings"I said grabbing Kago's hand.

"What?"Kago ask. They light turned into a fox. "Kago!"I shouted. Wait I felt something in my hand. "Huh"I said. "Inu"Kago ask. I look at him. "Why are you still here"I ask. "Yeah but what's with I haven't told you my feelings"Kago ask.

"I never said that"I said letting go of his hand. "I should clarify I said souls. I really mean fox fire that shout out the fur of Shippō' father"Myōga explained. "Yeah sure I make that mistake all the time. No big deal"I said.

"Will your only human or half human"Myōga said. "So Inu what about your feelings"The fox ask. "Shut up it was what Kago said that made me feel weird"I said turning around. "Oh so you weren't going to say I love you"The fox ask. "No"I said. "You sure"The fox ask. "Dumb Fox"I said. "Sly dog"The fox replied.


	48. New book

_Hey everyone,_

 _I'm continuing Inu: The story of a Dog demon and Priest in another book. I already wrote 48 chapters in this book so I'm going to write more in another book then in this book. I hope I still get the support I got from this book. The next book is called Inu: The continuation of Inu and her friends(Book 2). I hope you will check it out. If you have any suggestions on what I should do for my next book just comment._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Inu-Senpai1_


End file.
